L'eau et le Tonnerre
by Mistishi
Summary: La nature de contractant est complexe... Alors que Hei a du mal à trouver son équilibre, une nouvelle venue va troubler un peu plus encore les frontières près établies... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire...
1. Chapter 1

« Etoile, étoile, ma petite étoile, toi qui trône au firmament, dis moi… dis moi que dois-je faire à présent ? »

…

Au milieu de l'obscurité écrasante, seuls les bruits de la vie nocturne lui répondirent dans un râle faible et sinistre, bruits de train et de voitures s'enfuyant au loin, entre coupant le silence assourdissant durant de brefs instants… La jeune femme demeura immobile quelques secondes, fixant de son regard perçant le ciel faussement étoilé, telle une statue figée au milieu des corps amoncelés sans vie à ses pieds. Au bout d'un moment, elle laissa échapper un soupire, s'avouant une nouvelle fois vaincue, fermant ses paupières aux longs cils en signe de reddition. Elle s'avança parmi les cadavres, les enjambant avec élégance et désinvolture, se dirigeant vers son sac qu'elle avait abandonné négligemment par terre au début de l'affrontement. Le froid d'hiver mordait sans ménagement sa peau au travers de ses vêtements souillés par le sang de feu ses adversaires, la dérangeant légèrement. Arrivée près de l'énorme besace noire, elle s'agenouilla, un peu las, rejetant ses longs cheveux châtains en arrière, avant de défaire le lien maintenant la poche centrale fermée de gestes vifs trop souvent répétés dans ce même empressement teinté de nervosité, comme si les secondes allaient venir à manquer… Une fois cela fait, elle plongea sa main dans le ventre de l'objet, en ressortant une bouteille d'eau minérale qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste sec, le bruit de la sécurité en plastique assurant son herméticité se déchirant résonant désagréablement à ses oreilles. Elle porta ensuite le goulot à ses lèvres délicatement dessinées, avalant de longues gorgées sans reprendre son souffle jusqu'à avoir englouti la moitié du contenu transparent. Elle reposa alors la bouteille au sol, reprenant son souffle, les paupières closes, soulagée.

De nouveau pleinement maitre de son corps, elle jeta un regard navré dans son dos, admirant le spectacle désolant qui lui était offert. La jeune femme repris une gorgée d'eau, fixant toujours la scène qui aurait paru à tout humain surréaliste, mais qui, pour elle, comme pour ses semblables, était, hélas, d'une banalité affligeante. Comme à chaque fois après qu'elle ait utilisé une grande quantité de ses pouvoirs pour tuer, deux sentiments grandissant l'envahissaient irrémédiablement. D'un coté elle sentait une sorte de torpeur envahir son esprit, une sorte de détachement lui permettant de supporter les actes qu'elle venait de commettre sans en souffrir. De l'autre, un besoin urgent de se jeter à corps perdu dans la foule anonyme d'humains, de voir des personnes possédant encore un cœur palpitant, d'entendre des brides de conversations diverses, de parler même, à n'importe qui… bref de se raccrocher à une « réalité » n'étant pas imprégnée de rouge…

Sans plus attendre elle reboucha sa bouteille d'eau, la fourrant sans ménagement dans son énorme sac, avant d'extraire une longue tunique sombre. Elle retira ses vêtements souillés sans réfléchir, demeurant quelques instants en simple lingerie sombre au milieu de ce lieu déserté par la vie. Elle enfila la tunique moulante avec aisance, la réajustant précautionneusement, retrouvant ainsi une apparence plus présentable. Elle rangea ses anciens habit dans le sac, le jetant sur son épaule avant de se redresser, tournant le dos au passé immédiat et sanglant qu'elle venait d'écrire. Elle s'élança en courant dans la direction opposée, chacun de ses pas laissant échapper un léger bruit sous, comme des pulsations. Elle ne courait pas pour fuir. Au fond, elle pouvait parfaitement se défendre face à de nouveaux ennemis. Elle allait juste retrouver les sensations humaines qui menaçaient de disparaitre quand elle agissait comme une machine à tuer…

Bientôt elle allait retrouver les rues commerçantes de Tokyo, endroits ne dormant jamais. Et, alors qu'elle apercevait déjà quelques jeunes gens au degré d'ébriété certains déambulant en entamant des chansons dont ils ne connaissaient plus les paroles, elle décida de ne pas prêter garde au veilleur la fixant dans une flaque d'eau alors qu'elle passait non loin. Il serait toujours temps d'y penser le lendemain…


	2. Chapter 2

_« Gabrielle… »_

_Cette voix… Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Cette façon si douce de prononcer son nom… ces intonations lui donnant envie qu'il ne cesse de l'appeler encore et encore… Mais cette fois là ces sons bien aimées étaient teintées de souffrance, de suppliques aux couleurs du sang et de l'enfer…_

_« S'il te plait… je n'en peux plus… s'il te plait… ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça… »_

_Une nouvelle fois elle revivait cette scène… Lui… Elle… le brasier qui les encerclait, linceul brulant menaçant de s'abattre sur eux à tout moment… Et la mort… Tout autour… Jusqu'à dans ses yeux or ayant perdus tout leur éclat… les larmes, innombrables, coulant des siens, nouant sa gorge, étouffant son souffle, écrasant son cœur qui refusait obstinément l'issue inéluctable à ce spectacle morbide… _

_« Je t'en conjure… tue moi… Gabrielle… »_

_Ces paroles, tel un couperet, sentence impitoyable, la replongeait dans cette même terreur, ce même désespoir…chaque fois… Comme si la scène se déroulait pour la première fois… Il était là, si proche et pourtant si loin… Vivant mais pourtant déjà un peu mort… Souriant tristement, son âme moribonde la poignardant d'un dernier sursaut d'existence, la mettant au supplice… Puis l'irréparable… _

_« _ »

Gabrielle se redressa en sursaut, l'écho de son hurlement passé se mêlant à celui qu'il l'extirpait de ce maudit cauchemar. Le souffle court, elle haletait, agrippant désespérément dans ses mains les draps blancs recouvrant son corps tremblant et trempé de sueur, telle une bouée lui permettant de se raccrocher à la réalité. Ses yeux grands ouverts se réhabituaient peu à peu à l obscurité qu'elle scrutait nerveusement, déglutissant difficilement en tentant de calmer sa respiration. Bientôt elle commença à reconnaitre la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle elle logeait, la réalité chassant le songe trop réel qui la plongeait chaque nuit dans les tréfonds du désespoir… Lentement, son souffle s'apaisa et elle desserra ses mains endoloris, retrouvant son calme. Elle referma ses paupières lourdes de fatigue et se laisser tomber en arrière, exténuée, se concentrant sur sa respiration qui finissait de revenir à la normale. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir la moindre force, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ce songe l'aspirait irrémédiablement vers l'enfer, chaque nuit, la laissant brisée et meurtrie comme au premier jour à chaque réveil. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'assoupir un peu afin de retrouver quelques forces, mais hélas, comme bien souvent, elle entendait déjà des pas précipités dans le couloir se diriger vers sa porte. Son cri ne passait que rarement inaperçu… Il allait lui falloir changer de lieux de résidence incessamment, de toute manière…

La jeune femme exténuée couvrit ses yeux de son bras droit, attendant le bruit sourd qui n'allait pas tarder à raisonner contre la porte, le gérant de l'hôtel ayant été sans nul doute déjà contacté par ses voisins de pallier. Et effectivement, quelqu'un commença à taper à la porte de petits coups secs précipités, l'interpellant d'une vois anxieuse au travers du bois.

« Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle, tout va bien ? Nous avons entendu un cri, vous allez bien ? Mademoiselle ? »

Gabrielle demeura quelques instants encore allongée sur le lit, cherchant à tâtons la bouteille d eau minérale se trouvant sur la table de chevet. Elle s en saisit, se redressant lentement, chassant les draps d'un geste sec. Elle se redressa, avançant de quelques pas sans prêter garde au vertige troublant sa vue, ouvrant la bouteille d'un coup de dent avant d'en avaler quelques gorgée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, remettant rapidement de l'ordre dans ses longs cheveux libres, admirant, sarcastique, le reflet désolant que lui renvoyait sournoisement le miroir près de l'entrée. Se ne serait certainement pas ce matin encore qu'elle parviendrait à avoir une mine reposée au réveil… Soupirant légèrement, la jeune femme ouvrit le verrou, ouvrant la porte derrière la quelle se trouvait toujours l'employé zélé n'ayant pas un instant cessé de harceler la cloison mobile.

La lumière morne du couloir la fit cligner des yeux, mais elle mit un point d'honneur à afficher un sourire radieux au jeune homme se trouvant sur le palier. Il demeura quelques instants figé, la main suspendue dans le vide, la fixant l'air un peu hébété. Elle aurait du enfiler un peignoir au lieu de présenter en t shirt et boxer noir… Cependant c'était une stratégie ayant largement fait ses preuves : l'embarra lui garantissait un minimum de question. Devant le silence persistant de l'homme, Gabrielle pris la parole, affichant un air légèrement inquiet et confus.

« Pardon, monsieur, je vous ai fait vous déplacer pour rien… C'est parce que j'ai crié, n'est ce pas ? Je m'en excuse profondément, j'ai parfois tellement peur quand je voyage toute seule… »

L'employé la dévisagea, muet, les joues rougissant progressivement. Les êtres humains étaient parfois si facilement prévisible… Il finit par se reprendre, bafouillant en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, touchant dans embarras non feint…

« Ah, non, se n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle. L'important est que vous n'ayez rien de grave. Il est vrai que se trouver seule dans une aussi grande ville peut être effrayant pour une jeune femme telle que vous… »

_Telle que vous … _Pauvre jeune homme, s'il savait. Elle encra un large sourire sur ses lèvres, s'inclinant légèrement en guise d'excuse.

« Merci de votre compréhension, et encore pardon pour le dérangement. Je veillerai à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus. Je vous laisse sur ce, un peu d'eau fraiche chassera mes peurs. »

« Ou…oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonne journée, Mademoiselle !... »

Sans plus attendre elle referma la porte, restant aux aguets quelques instants, attendant d'être certaine que l'employé s'était en allé, écoutant ses pas pressés s'éloigner dans le couloir. Quand le silence fut retombé dans l'étage, Gabrielle se retourna, s'adossant lourdement à la porte avant de se laisser glisser au sol, sans force. Elle déboucha une nouvelle fois la bouteille qu'elle n'avait pas lâché durant tout ce temps, la portant à ses lèvres afin d'en boire le contenu désaltérant. Elle clos ses paupières, laissant aller sa tête contre la porte froide, respirant calmement afin de rassembler ses émotions confuses. Il allait donc lui falloir trouver un nouvel endroit pour dormir. Et faire face, sans nul doute possible, à un nouvel assaut d'adversaires. Il lui fallait bouger, dans tous les cas. Et rapidement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir la présence du médium l'observant depuis la carafe d'eau posée dans la pièce à vivre. Elle n'était pas chanceuse sur ce coup là. Un médium usant de l'eau était une menace à laquelle elle ne pouvait échapper, vu sa situation.

Deux possibilités s'offraient dès lors, logiquement, à elle. Trouver le propriétaire de ce médium et le détruire. Ou bien trouver le propriétaire et s'en faire un allier. Hélas bien que la seconde possibilité étant sans hésitation celle qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir choisir, la nature même des propriétaires de médium la lui rendait quasi inaccessible. En effet ces individus, nommés « pantins », possédaient pour la plus part ce qu'elle aimait appeler une « âme assoupie ». Ils étaient apparemment dénués de sentiments, d'émotions, ne faisant qu'obéir mécaniquement aux ordres de leur maitre (dans le cas présent, une association diverse cherchant à prendre le pouvoir en enrôlant ou détruisant les contractants). Cependant Gabrielle avait horreur de cette façon de considérer ces individus capable de repérer, ou d'espionner plutôt, le monde grâce à cette forme bleutée nommée médium. En effet, malgré les apparences, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester persuader qu'ils conservaient leur âme, enfouit au plus profond d'eux même. Il suffirait, dès lors, de les aider, de les ré éduquer afin qu'ils en reprennent possession…

Néanmoins, le moment était mal choisit pour refaire le monde. Les faits présents étaient simples. Le propriétaire de ce médium qui la suivait depuis la veille était un danger réel. Sa présence prouvait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à recevoir de la visite, et certainement pas de courtoisie hélas ! Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme se releva, bien décidée à se tenir prête pour cette nouvelle rencontre en perspective. Elle retourna dans la pièce centrale, se saisissant de vêtements propres dans sa valise. Il lui fallait du pratique. Un jeans clairet un pull en V couleur sable satisferait largement ce critère qui régissait trop souvent à son gout sa vie de contractante…

Gabrielle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et, avant de fermer la porte, se retourna vers la carafe ou trônait toujours le médium à la douce lueur bleu, le saluant d'un signe de main en lui adressant un clin d'œil espiègle. Puis elle referma la porte, la forme immatérielle disparaissant alors que le silence retombait dans la pièce vide…


	3. Chapter 3

La journée avait été belle, bien que totalement inutile…

Elle été restée sur ses gardes à chaque instant, guettant la présence incessante du médium la suivant d'étendue d'eau en flaque, s'attendant à ce ceux pour qui il travaillait se manifeste bientôt. Les heures passant, elle s'était même volontairement dirigée vers des lieux que beaucoup auraient trouvé peu recommandables, abandonnés et à l'écart du centre de la ville, afin d'offrir la possibilité à ses futurs adversaires de se montrer sans crainte d'être remarqués. Mais là encore, sa stratégie se solda par un échec, lui faisant passer une partie de l'après midi ensoleillée totalement esseulée au milieu de bâtiments en ruines, ayant pour seule compagnie le spectre bleuté dépourvu de parole au quel elle s'adressait inutilement pour tromper sa solitude.

A la tombée de la nuit, Gabrielle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à l'hôtel. Vu que ses poursuivants actuels ne s'étaient pas encore montrés, il était donc inutile de changer de lieu de résidence, pour l'instant. Considérant avec une pointe d'exaspération qu'ils étaient légèrement longs à la détente, elle allait leur faciliter la tache au maximum… La jeune femme retourna donc à sa chambre, un peu contrariée, décidant cependant de mettre le maximum d'atouts de son coté. Elle se saisit donc dans sa valise d'un maillot deux pièces noir et blanc ainsi que d'une large serviette de bain, échafaudant un plan dans son esprit en manque d'action et de distraction… Elle jeta ses affaires de la journée sur son lit qui avait été entre temps refait par le personnel d'étage, enfilant sa tenue aquatique sur son corps pâle aux courbes élégantes et harmonieuses. Elle enroula ensuite sa serviette autour de sa taille, attrapant une grande bouteille d'eau minérale en prévision de ce qui allait probablement se produire, avant de quitter sa chambre afin de se rendre à la piscine chauffée se trouvant au sous sol de l'hôtel. En traversant les couloirs, la jeune femme tendit l'oreille, évaluant l'occupation des lieux. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes présentes entre ces murs, à son grand soulagement. De toute manière, il n'était pas dans ses intentions de détruire ce bâtiment. Et elle s'arrangerait pour limiter les dégâts causés par ses adversaires. La mort est bien souvent la plus simple des solutions dans ces cas là…

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le niveau sous terrain, une forte odeur de chlore sauta littéralement au nez de la demoiselle, lui indiquant qu'elle était sans nul doute possible au bon endroit… Elle sorti du box de métal, balayant l'espace rectangulaire désert plongé dans une pénombre délicieusement étudiée. Les luminaires s'alignant de part et d'autre de l'étendue calme de la piscine à débordement, tel des soldats au garde à vous, diffusaient une faible lumière décorative, laissant consciencieusement la vedette aux lampes éclairant l'étendue d'eau lisse et paisible depuis ses parois parées de superbes mosaïques. Il se dégageait de l'atmosphère environnant une sensation de quiétude tiède et enveloppante, exquise au gout de la pactisante. Ne prêtant nullement attention au médium flottant de l'autre coté de la piscine, Gabrielle retira la serviette lui enserrant la taille, le jetant sur une chaise longue prévue à cet effet. Elle fit craquer le bouchon hermétique de sa bouteille, avalant quelques longues gorgées d'eau fraiche, avant de s'avancer d'une démarche élégante, sur la pointe de ses pieds nerveux et nus, jusqu'au milieu de l'étendue lumineuse. Elle se pencha, déposant la bouteille au sol, avant de rejeter ses longs cheveux châtains en arrière. Puis elle plongea avec grâce, faisant frissonner la surface de l'eau. La température était idéale, l'onde glissant, bienfaitrice, sur son corps félin parcourant rapidement une longueur en apnée avec des gestes d'une grande précision. Elle refit surface, rejetant sa tête en arrière, inspirant profondément, avant de se laisser aller sur le dos, s'abandonnant au liquide chauffé la soutenant juste à sa surface, fermant les yeux afin de se délecter pleinement de cette sensation exquise… Le silence était tel qu'elle pouvait percevoir les battement s calmes et réguliers de son cœur résonnant dans l'onde.

Hélas cette extase ne fut que de courte durée. En effet un bruit sourd de pas résonna de l'autre coté de la salle, alertant immédiatement la jeune femme qui rouvrit ses grands yeux marron vert perçants, le regard braqué dans la direction d'où provenait le son. _Il _était enfin arrivé. A l'opposée de la pièce déserte, se dressant dans la pénombre, une silhouette sombre se détachée, haute et menaçante. Gabrielle se remit en position verticale, faisant du sur place, dévisageant l'individu immobile et silencieux. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait distinguer son long manteau noir lui arrivant presque aux chevilles, ses cheveux courts et sombres ébouriffés, mais surtout, signe lui donnant la clé de son identité, son masque blanc traversé d'un éclair violet, dissimulant à sa vue son visage… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ils avaient envoyé à sa rencontre un contractant des plus puissants, cela la flattait certainement… cependant, le fait que ce dernier soit connu pour sa maitrise hors du commun de l'électricité risquait de ne pas faciliter sa tâche… Elle allait devoir jouer ce duel habilement… Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ne lâchait pas une seconde son illustre adversaire du regard, s'adressant à lui d'une voix assurée et maligne…

« BK 201… Le syndicat ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Je suis touchée qu'ils se donnent la peine d'envoyer un tel phénomène à ma rencontre. »

A ces mots, ses prunelles s'illuminèrent d'une lueur rouge, une aura bleutée enveloppant son corps tout entier. L'eau se trouvant dans son giron s'écarta, la laissant au sec, avant de s'élever afin de la mettre au niveau de la surface de l'onde. De la glace se forma immédiatement à ses pieds, formant un chemin solide vers le bord de la piscine. Sans lâcher la silhouette immobile du regard, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le carrelage de la salle, balayant nonchalamment son corps de sa main, rejetant ainsi au sol toute l'eau la mouillant jusqu'alors, la laissant entièrement sèche comme si elle n'avait pas nager un instant. Une fois sur le sol, elle repoussa consciencieusement l'eau se trouvant à ces pieds, créant ainsi un périmètre entièrement dépourvu d'humidité autour d'elle, remettant élégamment ses cheveux en place, affichant un air confiant.

« Bien, je préfère cela. Ne le prend pas mal, mais je me méfie de toi. Entre l'électricité et l'eau, le courant ne passe que trop bien… »

Elle continua de la fixer, faisant quelques pas vers lui, le cercle sec suivant ses pas. Elle se pencha ensuite afin de rattraper la bouteille qu'elle avait abandonné là un peu plus tôt, buvant quelques gorgées. Le silence était pesant, la tension presque palpable. Le mutisme du pactisant lui faisant face commençait à ennuyer Gabrielle, ne sachant si elle devait attaquer dans le but de tuer ou s'il était là juste pour discuter…

« Ne vas-tu donc rien dire ? C'est ton truc de regarder les filles se baigner sans piper mot ? Ca fait très pervers ça mon cher ! »

« … le Syndicat exige que tu rejoigne ses rangs. »

Sa voix tranchante et monocorde avait résonnée, sans appel, tel un couperet. Bien que la menace ne fut qu'à peine voilée, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son étrange interlocuteur avait une belle voix, pour peu qu'elle se colore d'un peu plus d'émotions que présentement… Elle croisa ses bras sur son ventre, tenant toujours sa bouteille à la main, le dévisageant avec intensité en haussant un sourcils.

« Exige dis tu ? Qui sont-ils pour exiger quoi que se soit de moi ? »

« Si tu venais à refuser cette offre, tu en payerai de ta vie. »

« C'est me sous estimer que de penser que cela. Envoyer une personne manipulant l'électricité contre une qui manipule l'eau, c'est finement joué. Cependant j'ai l'honneur de t'apprendre que l'eau n'est pas la seule matière que je contrôle. Ta tache serait certainement plus ardue que tu ne parais le penser. Les informations que l'on t'a fournies à mon sujet sont largement insuffisantes... Cependant je n'ai rien contre toi... Dis à ton Syndicat que je n'ai nullement besoin d'un collier à mon cou pour vivre. »

« … telle est ta réponse ? »

La jeune femme défia de son regard où renaissait déjà la lueur écarlate le jeune homme masqué, le jaugeant, avalant une nouvelle gorgée d'eau minéral. Après quelques secondes de silence elle reprit la parole après avoir reposer la bouteille au sol.

« Telle est ma réponse. »

Immédiatement, l'aura bleuté témoignant de l'utilisation des pouvoirs offerts par l'étoile enveloppa la silhouette de l'homme se préparant déjà à passer à l'attaque…


	4. Chapter 4

Le moment de la bataille était enfin arrivé… Depuis qu'elle avait repéré le medium usant de l'eau, Gabrielle s'était préparée à ce combat. Elle était une pactisante, et de ce fait, une guerrière par nature. Elle avait déjà mené beaucoup de combats, et en était jusqu'à présent toujours sortie plus ou moins indemne. Cependant, depuis ce qu'elle avait fait en Australie, leur fréquence s'était largement accrue. Et, bien qu'elle ne trouve aucun plaisir à ôter la vie, elle se devait de protéger la sienne…

C'était précisément dans cet état d'esprit là qu'elle se plongeait irrémédiablement à chaque fois qu'elle devait user de ses capacités pour se battre. Instantanément, elle effaçait la plus grande partie de ses émotions, ne préservant que le strict minimum lui permettant de ne pas devenir une machine à tuer assoiffée de sang… Il y avait manière et manière de vivre cette malédiction. Elle avait choisit de la faire en conservant son humanité malgré tout.

En face d'elle, son adversaire avait glissé sa main droite dans son manteau, en ressortant une sorte de poignard dont la large lame se scindait en deux par le centre, le jetant de toutes ses forces dans sa direction. L'arme fendit l'air, se dirigeant droit sur la jeune femme qui esquiva en se déplaçant sur le coté, remarquant alors un fil métallique reliant le manche de du couteau à son propriétaire qui s'était élancé vers elle. Il tira sur le lien, ramenant son arme à lui, lançant un autre filin dans sa direction. Gabrielle usa alors de son pouvoir, tendant la main vers la piscine dont une vague d'eau s'échappa, déviant le cordage avant de l'emprisonner en gelant. BK-201 s'est sépara alors, bondissant sur le monticule glacé afin de se retrouver près de la pactisante. Elle se trouvait dans une situation plus compliquée que prévue. Au corps à corps elle se savait rapide et précise, mais le moindre contact avec lui pouvait lui permettre de l électrocuter… Parfaitement conscient de ce fait lui aussi, il tenta de l'attraper dans un premier temps de sa main gauche libre, n'usant pas son couteau. S'agenouillant avec agilité, la demoiselle l'évita, le déséquilibrant ensuite en lui donnant un coup dans les jambes. Il tomba en arrière mais se réceptionna habilement en faisant une roue, se réceptionnant juste au bord de la piscine, manquant de peu de tomber l'eau.

Saisissant cette occasion rêvée, Gabrielle fit jaillir une nouvelle vague qui emprisonna les jambes du jeune homme, l'immobilisant efficacement. Ce dernier, contrarié, tenta de se libérer, mais la glace tenait bon, prison transparente implacable. La demoiselle tendit alors sa main dans sa direction, le tenant à sa merci. Cependant elle hésita, ne parvenant pas à passer à l'acte. Maintenant qu'il était immobilisé, elle pouvait partir sans danger… Était-il réellement nécessaire d'encore faire tomber une étoile ?

Le pactisant tourna son masque inexpressif vers elle, ressentant certainement ce doute qui la tiraillait. Tous deux savaient parfaitement que si elle refusait de rejoindre le Syndicat, l'un deux devait forcement mourir. Il avait eut des ordres. Et elle ne refusait de perdre la vie. Mais rejoindre cette organisation revenait, à ses yeux, à perdre son âme. Devenir une machine à tuer au service d'humains assoiffés de pouvoir ne la tentait absolument pas. Elle avait réussi à vivre en temps qu'électron libre jusqu'à présent… Et elle aurait très bien pu continuer ainsi, si elle n'avait pas fait son coup d'éclat quelques semaines auparavant… Malgré cela elle ne regrettait pas son geste. Il lui avait permis d'ébranler un peu la conception qu'avaient humains et pactisants par rapport à la nature de ces derniers… Les complications en ayant découlé étaient dès lors un faible prix à payer…

Néanmoins cela ne résolvait absolument pas son problème actuel… mais son adversaire allait prendre la décision pour elle. Il se saisit de son poignard, l'enfonçant directement dans le bloc de glace l'empêchant de se mouvoir, envoyant une puissante décharge électrique en son centre même. De violents éclats de lumière s'échappèrent de la lame qui vibrait sous la haute tension la parcourant. L'entrave tint bon quelques secondes avant d'exploser en paillettes glacées se rependant dans l'air. Stupéfaite, la jeune femme bondit en arrière, échappant de peu au coup de lame que venait de lui donner l'homme au manteau noir de nouveau libre. Elle n'aurait pas du hésiter… A la vue de cette situation critique, Gabrielle décida de tenter une approche risquée de corps à corps. Mais, de toute manière, son ennemi ne semblait pas vouloir autre chose… Elle para avec agilité les nombreux coups qu'il essayait de lui porter avec puissance et précision, évitant avec application le moindre contact physique qui pourrait bien lui être fatale. Toute fois il lui faudrait bien le toucher si elle voulait en terminer…

Le combat s'étira sur de longues minutes exténuantes où chacun des deux combattants rivalisaient de vitesse et d'aisance, esquivant les coups de l'autre avant d'attaquer à son tour. De l'extérieur, la scène plongée dans la douce pénombre tamisée ressemblait à une danse teintée de violence dans laquelle les 2 partenaires refuseraient obstinément de laisser l'autre prendre le dessus. Toute fois, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir des deux cotés. Leur souffle court en témoignait malgré eux. Il leur fallait mettre un terme à ce combat le plus rapidement possible. Gabrielle ressentait d'autant plus cette urgence qu'il lui fallait absolument s'abreuver incessamment sous peu… tentant une dernière tactique, la jeune femme s'agenouilla au sol, évitant ainsi un nouveau coup de son adversaire chevronné, posant ses paumes sur le sol mouillé. Immédiatement la surface du carrelage se gela, devenant aussi brillante qu'un miroir, reflétant la pièce, théâtre du combat. Le membre du syndicat compris ce qu'elle tentait de faire et se pencha sur elle afin la toucher mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se redressant dans un bond, lui donnant un coup d'épaule dans le ventre. Surpris, le jeune homme fut déséquilibré vers l'arrière mais ne parvint pas à maintenir son équilibre, le sol recouvert de lace n'offrant aucune stabilité. Ils tombèrent alors tous deux en arrière, se retrouvant l'un sur l'autre au sol, légèrement sonné par le choc. Néanmoins, l'un comme l'autre savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir à leur douleur respective. Instantanément, le jeune homme masqué porta sa main droite à la gorge de la demoiselle ayant posé la sienne sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Ils s'immobilisèrent, se défiant du regard, pouvant percevoir l'un comme l'autre la lueur écarlate brillant dans leurs prunelles. Le silence tomba lourdement dans la pièce, leurs respirations accélérées raisonnant à travers l'espace dévasté par leurs prouesses respectives. Sous ses doigts, Gabrielle pouvait sentir le muscle cardiaque de son redoutable adversaire palpiter à un rythme effréné alors que lui devait ressentir le sien au niveau de sa jugulaire…

Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux pactisants n'esquissent le moindre geste. Le besoin de boire tiraillait affreusement la jeune femme mais elle préférait se concentrer sur les prunelles de son ennemi qu'elle pouvait à présent distinguer au travers des fentes de son masque blanc. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, aussi insondable que celui d'un ciel nocturne d'hiver… Déglutissant difficilement, la gorge douloureuse, elle pris la parole, rompant ainsi le lourd silence qui s'était installé jusqu'alors, adressant un sourire à l'inconnu serrant sa gorge, prêt à la tuer au moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part.

« Je sais bien que le moment est mal choisit… Mais tu as de très beaux yeux. »

Stupéfait, le jeune homme demeura silencieux, desserrant pourtant légèrement son étreinte autour du cou de la pactisant. Puis il prit la parole à son tour, sa voix beaucoup moins mécanique et tranchante qu'au début de leur échange.

« … Mal choisit en effet. Voilà deux fois que tu as un comportement illogique en très peu de temps. Tu fais une bien étrange Pactisante… »

Demeurant sur ses gardes, Gabrielle ne pu s'empêcher cependant de lui adresser un sourire amusé, encrant son regard dans le sien.

« Permet moi de prendre cela pour un compliment… »

«… Et de trois fois… »

La demoiselle fit une moue amusée, n'osant pas pour autant bouger. Le silence retomba sur eux, les laissant dans cette situation sans issue… S'il ne la tuait pas alors qu'il en avait la possibilité, le Syndicat le mettrait surement à mort. Ils étaient dans une voix sans issue…

Brusquement un bruit de mécanique retentit dans la salle, suivis un léger grondement sourd, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Immédiatement ils se tournèrent vers l'ascenseur dont le panneau électrique affichant les étages s'était illuminé, preuve évidente de l'arrivée imminente que quelques locataires de l'hôtel. Gabrielle porta son regard sur le jeune homme qui semblait avoir eut la même idée qu'elle. Brusquement il la repoussa en arrière, se libérant de son corps qui l'entravait. Il se redressa d'un bond, tenant debout tant bien que mal à cause de la glace qui recouvrait toujours le sol. Il la fixa quelques instants.

« Je ne peux continuer en présence d'humains. C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Cependant soit certaine que nous nous reverrons. Le Syndicat a de la suite dans les idées. »

« Eh bien à la prochaine alors, BK 201 aux beaux yeux. Il me tarde d'y être. »

« … Et de 4. »

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans le dos du pactisant, laissant sortir 4 jeunes gens dont les rires s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils virent la scène s'offrant à leur yeux. L'homme en noir fit volte face, son long manteau flottant dans son sillage, s'élançant rapidement vers la sortie de secours dans la quelle il s'engouffra et disparut. Le bruit de ses pas précipités dans l'escalier résonna quelques instants encore avant de s'estomper complètement. Gabrielle se redressa avec précaution avant de se jeter dans l'eau ne prêtant aucune attention aux adolescents sous le choc. Elle traversa la piscine en quelques brasses, rejoignant rapidement sa bouteille d'eau qui flottait nonchalamment à la surface, la débouchant d'un coup de dent avant d'en engloutir le contenu dans son intégralité. Soulagée, elle soupira, avant de fixer son regard vers la porte par laquelle le mystérieux jeune homme s'était enfuit, esquissant un sourire mutin.

« oui… il me tarde d'y être… »


	5. Chapter 5

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis sa rencontre avec BK20… Autrement appelé « faucheuse des ténèbres » d'après ses informateurs. Un nom morbide pour un jeune homme plein de mystères… Il n'était pas encore réapparut, comme il lui avait dit. Malgré le fait qu'il fut indéniablement un ennemi de part son lien étroit avec le Syndicat, Gabrielle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir à certain empressement à le revoir. Cet individu l'intriguait, irrémédiablement…

Elle avait quitté l'hôtel où c'était déroulée cette rencontre improbable le soir même, par mesure de sécurité. En effet, leur petit duel n'était pas passé inaperçu et elle ne pouvait se permettre de trop attirer l'attention en se retrouvant mêler à ce genre d'évènement. A présent elle vivait dans un hôtel trônant dans le quartier animé de la ville, un endroit des plus vivants où elle pouvait facilement se noyer dans la foule. Toute cette agitation incessante lui faisait du bien, lui rappelant que le monde continuait de tourner, envers et contre tout. Elle passait désormais ses nuits dehors, tuant le temps ainsi que ses terreurs nocturnes en dansant dans les nombreuses boites parsemant le quartier. C'était un bon moyen de se défouler tout en restant sur ses gardes…

Ce soir là, la jeune femme avait décidé de sortir une nouvelle fois, se mêlant aux humains avec une grande aisance. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec une originale d'un an sa cadette, logeant non loin de son bâtiment, qui l'avait repéré à siroter des cocktails toute seule au bar. Elle s'était approchée et avait entamé la conversation, lui changeant instantanément les idées. Avec ses longs cheveux de jais zébrés de mèches blonde, Tomoe était bien plus déjantée qu'elle n'y paraissait. Cette fraicheur, cette jeunesse bardée de rêves et d'insouciance qu'elle clamait aux quatre vents l'avait conquise.

Cette nuit, la grande adolescente l'avait menée dans un club sélect dont elle connaissait le videur pour s'être « égarée avec plusieurs nuits ». La décoration était design, les cocktails excellents, la musique assourdissante… C'était exactement ce qui lui fallait. Le seul détail l'ennuyant un peu était les jeunes hommes trop collants à son gout. Etant habituée à fréquenter des contractants, elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de remettre les rustres à leur place grâce à ses capacités les « refroidissant » instantanément. Mais ici, elle devait s'en abstenir. Heureusement, il suffisait de se montrer ferme afin que les plus récalcitrants finissent par s'éloigner. Cette situation était un peu la faute de Tomoe qui l'avait convaincue d'abandonner ces tenues 'pratiques' pour quelque chose plus adapté à l'ambiance environnante. Elle avait cédé avec plaisir, ravie de pouvoir porter des vêtements plus sensuels… Voir un peu plus vu le cas présent. En effet la pactisante s'était vêtue d'une jupe laissant largement paraitre ses jambes fuselées terminées par d'immenses talons aiguilles lui faisant gagner plus d'une dizaine de centimètres. Son débardeur noir, dont le décolleté était rehaussé de dentelle, lui collait presque langoureusement à la peau, attisant les regards.

Mais elle n'avait pas envie de cela. Son seul désir était de s'enivrer un peu mais surtout de danser, entrainée par la musique trop forte résonnant jusqu'à dans sa cage thoracique, de se dépenser sans compter sur les rythmes étranges de cette jeunesse égarée, de s'épuiser et de noyer son esprit dans les sons électro afin d'enfin faire taire ses préoccupations. Les jeux de lumières entre coupées donnaient à cette étendue de corps mêlés une dimension sur réaliste presque rassurante… Cependant, elle devait demeurer sur ses gardes. Le danger pouvait survenir à tous moment, de n'importe où et de n'importe qui…

La chanson se finissant, Gabrielle soupira, légèrement essoufflée… Voilà plus de quatre heures qu'elle était en ses lieux. Tomoe, les pieds endoloris, avait décidé il y avait une heure de cela de retourner à leur table 'veiller' sur la bouteille de vodka qu'elles avaient commandé en arrivant. Moins confiante dans le monde que sa jeune amie, Gabrielle avait gardé un œil sur elle, prête à intervenir en cas de problème. Mais seule le liquide enivrant avait souffert, jusqu'à périr complètement par les lèvres assoiffées de la brune. De la piste de danse, Gabrielle l'observait en lui souriant, la voyant 'légèrement' ivre, dodeliner de la tête au rythme de la musique que reprenait de plus belle. Il était temps de ramener la demoiselle chez elle, cela devenait une évidence.

Elle ferma les yeux, rejetant ses longs cheveux libres en arrière, un peu fatiguée. Soudain un frisson lui traversa l'échine, remettant tous ses sens en alerte. Elle rouvrit les yeux, balayant la salle sombre du regard, aux aguets. Effectivement, elle repéra rapidement le médium usant de l'eau qui était là, invisible aux humains, la fixant depuis un saut à glaçons fondus sur une table au fond de la salle. Une vague d'excitation la parcourue, chassant toute sensation de fatigue de son corps. Si ce médium était présent, _il _le serait peut être aussi. Cependant elle demeurait lucide sur ce qui allait potentiellement découler de cette nouvelle rencontre… Il lui fallait donc sortir d'ici.

Tout en tachant de paraitre le plus normale possible, Gabrielle quitta la piste de danse en se faufilant entre les danseurs, rejoignant Tomoe que soutenait son visage à l'aide de sa main. Elle lui sourit, le tendant une main secourable.

« Jeune fille, il est 4h passée. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. »

La demoiselle sus nommée rouvrit les yeux, fronçant ses grands sourcils arqués, faisant apparemment un effort phénoménal de concentration afin de se rappeler son identité. Au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par la retrouver

« Gabrielle ? »

« Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Et toi, tu es Tomoe. Et tu es potentiellement éméchée très chère. Allez, en route, je te raccompagne chez toi. »

La jeune fille émit un grognement difficilement identifiable avant de se redresser tant bien que mal. La pactisante se saisit d'une main de leur sac respectif, jetant le sien sur son épaule, aidant ensuite Tomoe à s'emmitoufler dans son manteau. Elle enfila rapidement son blouson centré, passant ensuite le bras de la grande adolescente pardessus son épaule, l'aidant à marcher à peu près droit. Après quelques hésitations, le duo trouva son équilibre et pu commencer à progresser jusqu'à l'extérieur de la boite, se faisant fouetter par le froid glacial et pur de l'extérieur. Gabrielle inspira de longues bouffées d'air sain, s'en délectant presque, le sentant parcourir ses poumons et revigorer son corps tout entier. Elle balaya ensuite la ruelle déserte, sur ses gardes. Elle adressa un sourire radieux et complice au videur qui fixait Tomoe, le saluant amicalement, avant de débuter le chemin qui les ramènerait chez elle. La progression était un peu zigzagante mais allait bon train, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Elle s'arrêta un instant, sautillant sur place afin de repositionner correctement Tomoe et son énorme sac qui commençaient, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, à lui scier les épaules. Tomoe grogna un peu, reprenant la marche en trainant des pieds. Gabrielle, quand à elle, scrutait les alentours, soufflant d'un coup sec afin de se débarrasser d'une mèche de cheveux indisciplinée se glissant devant son visage. Soudain elle s'arrêté net, provoquant le mécontentement de la brune qui grommela de plus belle, fixant l'ombre d'une rue transversale. _Il _était là, tapit dans les ténèbres, adossé au mur presque nonchalamment, la fixant de son masque blanc dont le sourire figé lui paru presque moqueur.

Elle le dévisagea, estimant la situation, quand brusquement Tomoe la prit dans ses bras, faisant peser la quasi totalité de son poids sur son corps en déséquilibre, passant à deux doigts de les faire tomber toutes les deux au sol. Son lourd sac avait glissé de son épaule jusqu'au creux de son coude, la déséquilibrant un peu plus encore sur ses talons aiguilles, ses cheveux profitant fourbement de ce moment pour se faufiler anarchiquement devant son visage. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, parfaitement consciente du grotesque de la situation, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une façon de rétablir les choses et de sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait à présent. Consciencieusement, elle évita de regarder dans la direction de son adversaire, refusant d'admettre qu'il était témoin d'un tel carnage…

« Gabrielleeeeeee, j'ai trop sommeil ! »

« … on est presque arrivée Tomoe, encore un petit effort et… »

« Nan ! J'suis trop fatiguéééée !' Faudrait un mec. Pour me porter jusqu'à mon lit… »

« Oui mais non. Toi et moi femmes fortes, nous y arriver toutes seules. Ils sont louches de toute façon les mecs dans cette ruelle. »

Elle glissa alors un regard dans la direction du seul 'mec' alors présent, toujours immobile et silencieux. Cependant il lui sembla percevoir un léger haussement d'épaule de sa part, lui donnant immédiatement envie de lui tirer la langue. Mais il avait, pour le moment, la classe suffisante pour ne pas l'attaquer alors que la situation l'avantagé indéniablement alors elle se retint. Soupirant, elle s'efforça de redresser Tomoe, lui demandant de se concentrer afin de tenir en équilibre quelques secondes toute seule. Elle opina de la tête, mettant les bras en croix pour, apparemment, maintenir son équilibre précaire. Gabrielle en profita alors pour ôter son blouson qu'elle fourra dans son sac, remettant ce dernier sur son épaule nu, assurée qu'ainsi il aurait moins tendance à glisser. Elle rejeta ensuite ses cheveux en arrière les attachant en queue de cheval grâce à un ruban qu'elle portait jusqu'alors autour du cou. Elle fini juste à temps pour rattraper Tomoe qui commençait à Tanger dangereusement, calant de nouveau son bras sur son épaule dans un long soupire. L'adolescente, fière de sa prouesse, fit un salut militaire de sa main libre.

« T'as vu j'ai tenu ! »

« Oui, j'ai vu Tomoe. C'était super. Allez, en route maintenant. »

« En rouuuuuuute »

Le duo reprit son avancée périlleuse, suivit de loin par le faucheur demeurant dans l'ombre. Arrivée au pied de l'immeuble de la jeune fille, Gabrielle remercia mille fois le ciel de lui avoir fait habiter un rez de chaussé. Elles parcoururent les derniers mètres les séparant de sa porte en zigzagant de plus belle. Arrivées à destination, la pactisante déposa son ami contre le mur, posant son sac à terre en faisant rouler ses épaules endolories. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, repérant BK201 dissimulé dans un arbre à l angle du petit immeuble.

« Ou as-tu mis tes clés, Tomoe ? Et je vais t emprunter une paire de ballerines si tu veux bien. Je laisserai mon sac chez toi également, je passerai le récupérer plus tard, d'accord ? »

« hum… dans la poche de mon manteau… et voui… et voui… qu'est ce que tu vas faire a cette heure là ? »

« … je vais jouer au chat et à la souris. »

« … chat ? »

« Laisse tomber. Toi, c'est l'heure de dormir. »

Elle extirpa les clés du manteau de la jeune femme qui somnolait déjà, ouvrant rapidement la porte. Elle reprit son sac, épaulant la demoiselle, l'aidant à entrer et à atteindre son lit sans ennuie. Elle lui retira ses chaussures et la fit se glisser sous sa couette. Une fois cela fait, elle se releva, allant chercher une paire de chaussures plates dans son placard, abandonnant ses escarpins à la place. Elle posa son sac par terre, y récupérant une bouteille d'eau non entamée. Elle prit un marqueur accroché au tableau pense bête se trouvant à l'entrée, y écrivant rapidement qu'elle mettrait les clés de la porte dans la boite aux lettres. Puis elle ouvrit la bouteille, avala quelques gorgées d'eau en sortant, fixant de son regard perçant l'homme en noir attendant à quelques mètres. Elle ferma la porte à double tour, gardant un œil sur son adversaire, avant de déposer la clé dans la boite en métal, comme convenu.

Tout cela fait, elle se tourna enfin vers le faucheur des ténèbres, lui faisant face, croisant les bras sur son ventre, le défiant du regard.

« Tu as fini ? »

« … Oui… Merci. »

« De quoi donc ? »

« De m'avoir laissé la raccompagner sans attaquer. Certains ne se seraient pas gênés. »

« Se n'est pas dans mes habitudes »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent, se contentant se de fixer mutuellement, se jaugeant. L'air froid mordait la peau nue de Gabrielle, ravivant ses sens…

« Est vraiment une tenue pour se battre ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« … »

« je n'avais pas prévu de me battre, vois tu. »

« Accepte de faire partie du Syndicat, nous n'aurons à nous battre. »

« Je crois, hélas, que j'ai déjà répondu à cette question »

« Tu refuses ? »

« je refuse. Reprenons là où nous étions arrêté, faucheur aux yeux couleur de nuit… »


	6. Chapter 6

L'aube était encore loin. En cette saison hivernale, le temps des ténèbres étaient rallongés, permettant aux êtres furtifs de profiter de la ville, devenue leur terrain de jeu personnel. La ruelle était déserte et silencieuse, seules deux silhouettes immobiles se détachaient du paysage endormi de par l'aura bleuté les enveloppants. L'homme en noir sorti une nouvelle fois de son manteau son poignard, le pointant, bras tendu, dans la direction de Gabrielle. Il ne passa pourtant pas à l'attaque, continuant de fixer la pactisante qui porta une nouvelle fois la bouteille d'eau qu'elle serrait dans sa main à ses lèvres.

« Il n'y a pas d'eau ici. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner dès à présent et de te joindre à nous… »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de la demoiselle qui posa une main sur sa hanche, désinvolte.

« Tu n'as pas envie de combattre ? »

« Terrasser un adversaire ne pouvant se défendre n'a rien d'intéressant. »

« Dans ce cas… tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi… Loin de là, très cher ! »

A ces mots la demoiselle fit un rapide mouvement horizontale du bras, déversant le reste du contenue de sa bouteille dans l'air. Elle usa de son pouvoir, stoppant le mouvement de l'onde dans l'air, serpent transparent docile flottant dans les airs. Immédiatement le faucheur réagit, jetant son poignard dans sa direction en sautant sur le coté, chose qu'elle fit également pour éviter l'arme qui la frôla presque. Elle dirigea l'onde sur lui, la faisant l'encercler, avant de la transformer en pics de glace qui fendirent l'air afin de le transpercer de toutes parts. Cependant, agissant au quart de tour, il tendit le bras vers le haut, projetant le câble métallique dissimulé dans sa manche sur le réverbère se trouvant à quelques pas, le rembobinant en une seconde afin d'échapper à l'empalement qu'elle tentait de lui imposer. Elle le regarda se hisser sur l'objet lumineux avec une aisance formidable, ne pouvant que reconnaitre son talent immense. Néanmoins elle ne perdait pas un instant de vue son objectif, faisant déjà se liquéfier les pics de glace plantés dans le bitume afin de passer une nouvelle fois à l attaque. Ce qu'il fait également. Il projeta sur elle son filin métallique, tentant l'attraper afin de pouvoir l'électrocuter. Elle l'évita en se jetant sur le coté, dirigeant son onde meurtrière sur le lampadaire, le gelant en son sombre, le faisant ainsi se briser comme une brindille. Le jeune homme tomba dans le vide mais réchappa à la mauvaise chute qui l'attendait en usant une nouvelle fois de son câble. Il l'accrocha à la gouttière en haut du petit immeuble dans la cours de laquelle il se battait, la traversant, relâchant son point d'attache au dernier moment de manière à retomber sans blessure sur le sol. Sans un temps de répit, il se saisit de son poignard et s'élança sur Gabrielle, entamant un combat au corps à corps. Cette dernière esquiva les coups avec rapidité, projetant une nouvelle fois l'eau qu'elle utilisait sur son adversaire en une lance glacée s'abattant pile entre eux deux. Le jeune homme l'évita de justesse, un pan de son manteau se faisant néanmoins déchiré par l'arme improvisée.

Ne relachant pas la pression, il contourna l'objet gelé, tentant de se saisir du bras de la Contractant qui effectuant une roue arrière afin de l'éviter. Elle fit fondre le pic de glace qui se rependit au sol, le gelant comme elle l'avait déjà fait lors de leur précédent combat à la piscine. Cependant le faucheur en avait tiré les leçons, laissant son câble une nouvelle fois afin de s'éloigner de cette zone glissante. La demoiselle se redressa, le regardant atterrir avec douceur à quelques pas d'elle, préparant sa nouvelle attaque. Hélas il allait lui falloir bientôt se débrouiller pour trouver une nouvelle bouteille d'eau, l'usage de ses pouvoirs réclamant déjà le payement de la compensation. Elle balaya les alentours du regard, bien consciente qu'elle n'en trouverait pas dans ce lieu. Sans plus attendre, elle fit volte face, partant en courant à grande enjambées vers les ruelles désertes. Stupéfait, le membre du Syndicat repris rapidement ses esprits, laissant son fil métallique dans sa direction afin de la capturer. Mais elle esquiva, s'engouffrant ensuite dans le quartier silencieux. Seul le bruit de leur course effrénée résonnait dans la nuit mourante. Mais bientôt elle n'entendit plus que ses pas à elle. Intriguée, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, n'apercevant personne dans son sillage. Intriguée, elle baissa un instant sa garde, ne se rendant compte qu'au dernier moment que son poursuivant avait une nouvelle fois usé de son câble, s'accrochant aux réverbères afin de passer par-dessus elle, s'arrangeant pour atterrir juste devant elle. Elle s'arrêta net, agissant instinctivement en voyant les mains de son adversaire à quelques centimètres d'elle, formant un danger réel et immédiat. Sans réfléchir elle usa à nouveau de son pouvoir, mais d'une facette qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore révélée. Afin de retarder le contact, elle s'était agenouillée alors que, dans son dos, de nombreux pics de glace se formaient directement à partir du vide. Ces pics fondirent alors sur le jeune homme pris de court, une boule d'eau le projetant jusqu'au mur auquel il tournait le dos alors que les javelots glacés l'y épingler, l'entravant en s'enfonçant dans ses vêtements à d'y nombrables endroits.

Contrarié, le pactisant tira sur ses membres, tentant de se libérer, mais les piques étaient profondément encrés dans le mur, le bloquant. Il fixa son adversaire qui se redressant, portant à sa gorge endolorie sa main. Elle le regarda à son tour, laissant échapper un soupire satisfait, jouant d'une main avec sa bouteille en plastique vide.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Voilà un bien étrange papillon que j'ai épinglé là… Je t'avais bien dit la dernière fois que la manipulation de l'eau n'était pas la seule de mes capacités. »

« … tu peux également l'extraire de l'air apparemment. »

« Effectivement. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, féline, chassant de son visage l'angoisse de la compensation devenant de plus en plus nécessaire. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de son captif, l'observant avec curiosité.

« Je pourrais te tuer… »

« Pourquoi ne le fais tu pas ? »

« … Tu m'intrigues… »

« … encore un comportement illogique… »

« Mais j'aime bien mes comportements illogiques, BK 201… Ne voudrais-tu pas me dire ton nom ? »

« … »

« Comme tu voudras. »

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui, formant un nouveau filé d'eau à partir de l'air, ce dernier glissant lentement dans le cou du jeune captif qui ne broncha pas, se contentant de la fixer avec intensité. Le petit serpent d'eau se faufila sous le masque blanc dissimulant le visage du faucheur, le poussa doucement vers la demoiselle, le décrochant bientôt, le faisant tomber jusqu'au sol où il se brisa dans un bruit sourd transperçant le silence nocturne. Gabrielle demeura quelques instants silencieuse, légèrement stupéfaite en contemplant le vrai visage de son mystérieux adversaire, avant d'afficher un sourire mutin.

« Il n'y apparemment pas que tes yeux qui sont beaux, faucheur… C'est criminel de dissimuler un tel visage. Bien qu'un sourire l'embellirait certainement encore d'avantage… »

Le jeune homme dévisagea Gabrielle qui jouait avec sa bouteille vide, posant le bouchon sur les lèvres, le détaillant sans gêne. Puis elle se rapprocha un peu, faisant courir l'objet en plastique isolant sur la joue du captif, encrant son regard dans le sien.

« Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi, dis moi… »

Alors que le silence retombait entre eux d'eux, une nouvelle voix masculine se fit entendre non loin, interpellant la jeune fille qui fit quelques pas en arrière, fixant les alentours, aux aguets.

« Eh bien eh bien, te voilà dans une situation très désavantageuse, Hei. J'ai bien fait de venir. »

Alors que la demoiselle s'attendait à voir apparaitre un autre homme sorti de l'ombre, elle perçut une petite silhouette sombre courir le long du mur contre lequel le faucheur était retenu prisonnier, se dirigeant vers lui. Le félin noir sauta une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, retombant de tout son poids sur le pic de glace bloquant la main du jeune homme, le fragilisant. Ce dernier en profita alors, tirant un coup sec dessus, se libérant ainsi le bras. Il posa sa main libre sur les différents pic le retenant, les faisant explosé les uns autres les autres, retrouvant peu à peu sa liberté de mouvement. La jeune femme, sentant la situation tourner en sa totale défaveur, fit quelques pas en arrière, fixant le chat d'un regard perçant.

« Vous avez triché, monsieur le chat. Se n'est pas très sympathique. »

« Ne dites pas ça, demoiselle. Je n allais pas laisser un collègue dans une telle situation… »

« Mais je vous le laisse, il est tout à vous. Moi je me retire. A la prochaine 'Hei'. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, la jeune femme fit volte face, s'élançant dans la ruelle, en direction du quartier commerçant se trouvant non loin. Elle se doutait bien que le faucheur n'allait pas la laisser filer comme ça, mais il lui fallait absolument trouver une bouteille d'eau quelque part. Elle parcourut les rues désertes à toute vitesse, profitant de l'avance que lui avaient laissée les derniers pics entravant encore son adversaire. Cependant elle le savait non loin. Arrivée près du commerce, elle s'y engouffra, manquant de peu de heurter de plein fouet un groupe de jeunes venus chercher quelque chose à manger après avoir passé la nuit à danser… Elle sourit au cassier patibulaire, reprenant quelques instants son souffle avant de se diriger vers les frigos où se trouvaient toujours des bouteilles d'eau fraiche. Elle se saisit de l une d'entre elles, retournant vers la caisse, fixant à travers les portes automatiques la silhouette maintenant bien connue de son poursuivant. A ses cotés, assis sur un muret, le cat noir l'ayant aidé la regardait également. Soupirant un grand coup après avoir bu quelques gorgées du liquide salvateur, la demoiselle donna l'objet au cassier la dévisagea, suspect. Elle lui sourit, lui tendant sa carte de crédit qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours conserver sur elle. Une fois encore, la situation prouvait qu'elle avait eut raison de prendre cette précaution. Une fois payée, la demoiselle reprit son bien et sortit, faisant rouler le plastique froid dans son cou, se délectant de ce contact contre sa peau brulante. Elle fixa, amusée, le duo improbable qui l'attendait, immobile.

« J'ai même droit à un comité d'accueil, je suis trop gâtée par le Syndicat… »

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau en faisant quelques pas dans la ruelle, sentant le pactisant aux yeux bleus prêt à passer à l'attaque. Elle lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Quelle endurance ! Pourras-tu encore me suivre ? »

A ces mots elle s'élança, sprintant avec aisance entre les quelques badins déambulant encore, traversant le quartier à toute vitesse, le faucheur aux trousses. Bien que leur petit jeu fût des plus plaisants, elle devait admettre qu'elle commençait à fatiguer. Il lui fallait en finir assez rapidement. Où plutôt il lui fallait le semer incessamment sous peu .Hélas il ne paraissait pas décidé à jeter l'éponge… Il lui faudrait donc lui forcer la main. Accélérant encore un peu sa course, la jeune fille zigzagua dans les rues, ayant un peu en tête. Bientôt elle arriva au bord de la rivière qui serpentait dans la ville, la coupant en deux. Au loin, le ciel commençait à se colorer, jetant ses couleurs orangées sur la surface miroitante de l'onde. Elle était large d'une dizaine de mètres à cet endroit là. Se n'était pas énorme mais cela suffirait peut être. ..

Sans plus attendre, elle sauta par-dessus la barrière, tombant jusqu'à la surface de l'eau qu'elle transforma en glace sous ses pieds. Elle bondit, traversant l'étendue d'eau en créant des petites plateformes sous ses pas, les faisant fondre après les avoir utilisées. Elle arriva bientôt de l'autre coté de la rive, formant une plaque de glace plus large qu'elle souleva en formant une colonne d'eau, lui permettant ainsi de regagner le bitume sans peine. Elle enjamba avec élégance la barrière de sécurité, se retournant pour fixer le jeune homme étant demeuré de l'autre coté. Elle lui adressa un rand sourire, le saluant de la main, avant de commencer à s'éloigner, satisfaite mais exténuée. Soudain un bruit métallique retentit un peu au dessus d'elle. Elle releva la tête, voyant le filin qu'utilisait le faucheur accroché en haut d'un réverbère. Elle se retourna vers lui, le trouvant debout sur la barrière de l'autre rive, près à sauter. Ce qu'il fit. Il rembobina son câble à très grande vitesse, lui permettant de traverser la rivière d'un bond, atterrissant contre le mur de sécurité. Il remonta rapidement, sautant la barrière, se retrouvant de nouveau face à Gabrielle.

« Quelle tête de mule tu fais, franchement… »

Elle se remit en position de combat, prête à passer de nouveau à l'attaque, l'aura bleu recommençant déjà à l'envelopper. Ils s'apprêtaient à se lancer dans un nouveau corps à corps quand la voix du chat retenti, les coupant dans leur élan.

« Arrêtez, vous deux ! C'est plus l'heure pour ça maintenant ! Les ordres sont au cessez le feu ! Venez plutôt m'aider, et vite ! Les chats n'aiment pas nager ! »

Jetant un regard vers le faucheur pour voir sa réaction, elle se rapprocha de la barrière en voyant qu'il faisait de même. Son collègue félin avait essayé de traverser la rivière à la nage, se trouvant en plein milieu de l'onde étincelante. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à sauter par-dessus la barrière afin d'aller le récupérer quand elle l'interpella.

« Ne bouge pas. Laisse-moi faire. »

Il la fixa quelques instants, la jaugeant du regard, avant de redescendre de la barrière, lui laissant le champ libre. La jeune femme tendit la main vers le chat, une plaque de glace se formant autour de lui, le faisant sortir de l'eau. Elle la fit s'approcher du bord de la rive avant de la soulever comme elle avait fait auparavant pour elle-même, permettant au félin de retrouver la terre ferme. Il se secoua, tenter de se débarrasser de l'eau qui lui collait les poils à la peau, lui donnant une apparence assez comique. Gabrielle s'approcha de lui, plaçant la paume de sa main ouverte au dessus de sa tête.

« Permettez. »

Puis elle balaya son corps d'un geste, le débarrassant de l'eau qui le mouillait. Le chat regarda son poil brillant et sec, incrédule, avant de tourner ses yeux vers elle.

« Merci bien, jeune fille. »

« De rien… Vous avez que le 'cessez le feu' avait été décidé ? Le Syndicat laisse tomber ? »

« C'est le sous estimer dans son entêtement, jeune fille. C'est plutôt une trêve, due à l'affluence humaine qu'il va bientôt avoir. Ainsi que le fait que vous ne parveniez pas, pour le moment, à vous départager. »

« Ca aurait été trop beau… »

« Dans tous les cas, félicitations, jeune fille. Je comprends mieux, après avoir vu vos prouesses, pourquoi le Syndicat tient tant à votre personne. »

« Le problème étant que cet intérêt n'est pas réciproque… »

« Le monde n'est pas parfait. »

« A qui le dites vous.. Sur ce, messieurs, je vais me retirer. Cette petite partie de 'chat ' a été des plus distrayantes 'Hei'. A la prochaine. »

La jeune femme fit alors volte face, s'éloignant de quelques pas, vidant le reste de sa bouteille d'une traite. Puis elle s'arrêta, hésitant un peu, avant de se tourner vers les deux pactisants n'ayant pas encore bougé.

« Euh… Ca vous direz un petit dèj ? Je suis affamée… »


	7. Chapter 7

Les ruelles s'animaient doucement, commençant déjà à baigner dans la lueur rougeoyante de l'aube et l'agitation provoquée par le flux humain naissant. Le quartier changeait progressivement de visage, les fêtards nocturnes aux vêtements extravagants étant remplacés par de jeunes gens en costume impeccable aux faces fermées. Cependant, certains irréductibles noctambules déambulaient encore, jetant par endroits des touches de folies à une ville retrouvant son sérieux avec le levé de l'astre solaire. Parmi eux, un trio singulier évoluait dans les ruelles, n'attirant néanmoins aucune attention au milieu de cet environnement blasé.

Gabrielle, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, observant du coin de l'œil le jeune homme vêtu de noir qui la suivant à quelques pas. Il avait ôté un peu plus tôt son long manteau, dévoilant un t shirt sombre et moulant à manches longues ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même teinte, le lui tendant pour qu'elle puisse se couvrir un peu plus, sa tenue à elle la protégeant guère du froid mordant de cette matinée hivernale. Elle l'avait enfilé sans se faire prier, profitant allègrement de tissu épais jusqu'alors réchauffé par la peau du pactisant. Elle pu également percevoir un léger parfum l'imprégnant, des touches fraiches et boisées venant effleurer ses narines, augmentant d'avantage encore son plaisir. Le seul problème demeurait indéniablement qu'elle faisait une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de moins que lui, faisant frôler le sol aux pans du manteau, donnant une apparence plus qu'incongrue à la demoiselle. Une sorte de mélange hasardeux entre du gothisme et du glamour fashion… Et le fait de tenir entre ses bras un chat noir de grande taille aux yeux perçants couleur saphir ne faisait qu'accentuer encore l'originalité de sa dégaine. Heureusement, les personnes les entourant étaient tous bien trop préoccupés et pressés pour s'occuper d'eux...

« Alors, jeune fille, où nous emmènes tu donc ? »

La pactisante reporta son attention sur le félin, lui offrant un sourire amusé. Finalement, il valait mieux pour eux que personne ne les regarde… Les tokyoïtes étaient connus pour être difficilement déstabilisés, vu qu'ils ne cessaient d'être les premiers témoins de la plus grandes parties des avancées technologiques … Mais un chat tenant une conversation d'égale à égale avec une humaine au style vestimentaire incertain demeurait assurément une source d'étonnement…

« Dans un endroit où l'on pourra être nous même sans crainte. Le patron est l'un des nôtres. Et il fait les meilleurs petits déjeuners européens de la ville. »

Gabrielle s'avança dans une petite ruelle transversale déserte, faisant quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois sombre surplombée d'une enseigne couleur coquille d'œuf où était écrit en larges lettres arrondie « Paolo's ». La demoiselle regarda si le jeune homme qui s'était tu jusqu'à là était toujours à leur suite avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrant d'un geste ferme, laissant ainsi s'échapper des senteurs enivrantes de pâtisseries sortant tout juste du four… Le chat noir dressa son museau, reniflant avec envie les odeurs délicates, alors que la demoiselle le portant toujours contre elle s'engouffra dans le petit restaurant.

La lumière y était douce, l'atmosphère coquette et apaisante, les parfums enveloppants emplissant avec délice l'espace entier pourtant de petite taille. De part et d'autre de l'entrée, accolées aux murs, se trouvaient une douzaine de tables élégantes en fer forgé blanc, recouvertes de nappes claires décorées de motifs de feuillages entrelacés. Les assises consistaient en des bancs, semblables à ceux que l'ont pouvait croiser dans les parcs, leur bois sombre vernis brillant délicatement sous la lumière des luminaires parsemant les murs. Ces derniers étaient ornés de plantes d'un vert tendre, fougères et chèvrefeuilles, débordant avec bienveillance de leurs pots en métal. Au fond de l'établissement se dressait fièrement le comptoir en verre derrière le quel s'affairait activement un homme massif dont il émanait une aura paisible. Sa voix puissante de ténor résonnait, entonnant un air d'opéra tira de Carmen.

Le trio s'avança dans les lieux, une clochette tintant avec discrétion alors que le jeune homme ferma la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, le gérant des lieux se tut, se retournant vers l'entrée, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage jovial alors qu'il reconnaissait la meneuse de file.

« Gabriella ! Bellissima ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! Mais qu'elle est donc cet étrange accoutrement, mio Dolce ! Une nouvelle mode ? Et ce chat ? Le nouvel accessoire tendance ? »

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin, s'avançant jusqu'à la dernière table précédent le comptoir, déposant sur le banc le félin ainsi désigné en accessoire de mode, avant de retirer le manteau trop grand qui la recouvrait. Le repliant avec soin, elle le plaça sur son bras, parcourant la distance la séparant de grand italien à grands pas, lui faisant une bise par-dessus le bar en verre pour le saluer, au grand étonnement des deux orientaux se tenant dans leur dos.

« Se n'est pas un chat ordinaire, Paolo… il fait partie du peuple lié aux étoiles lui aussi… »

« Hum ! Je vois je vois ! Et ce charmant jeune homme également ? »

Gabrielle se retourna, accoudée avec une nonchalance trahissant la fréquence de ses visites en ces lieux, dévisageant, mutine, le faucheur des ténèbres au visage fermé. Il était visiblement toujours sur ses gardes…

« Effectivement… Bon, Paolo, je meurs de faim. Ce charmant jeune homme, comme tu dis, m'a forcé à faire un footing éreintant après une nuit entière à danser ! N'est ce pas criminel ? »

« Un footing ? Dans cette tenue ? »

« Toute à fait ! Te rends-tu compte ? »

« Ma foi, bellissima, la gente masculine n'a pas du s'en plaindre ! »

La demoiselle donna une légère tape amicale sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur qui éclata d'un rire profond emplissant le restaurant. Le membre du Syndicat alla s'assoir, sans dire un mot, en face du félin, se saisissant du menu relié posé debout contre le mur, le parcourant du regard. Le chat noir le fixa étrangement avant de se tourner vers Gabrielle, prenant la parole de sa voix grave.

« Ton offre de nous inviter à déjeuner est des plus plaisantes et surprenantes en de telles conditions, Jeune fille. Mais je dois te prévenir que Hei est redoutable quand il s'agit de se nourrir. »

« Vraiment ? C'est sa compensation ? »

« Non… Son plaisir. »

« Là est donc le secret de son endurance… S'il aime les mets de qualité, il sera servi ici. Paolo est un excellent pâtissier… N'est ce pas ?»

Ce dernier acquiesça avec un sourire entendu, croisant ses bras sur son ventre rebondit.

« Tu me flattes, Gabriella. Mais il est vrai que je me débrouille. D'ailleurs je viens de sortir du four des croissants à la fleur d'oranger… »

« Hum… Tu me prends par les sentiments là ! J'en prendrais bien volontiers… Avec un capuccino et… »

« … une bouteille d'eau minérale ? »

En disant cela, il se pencha sous le comptoir, se saisissant d'une des bouteilles se trouvant dans le compartiment réfrigéré, la lui jetant d'un geste agile. Elle l'attrapa au vol, lui souriant, l'ouvrant d un coup sec avec d'en prendre quelques gorgées.

« Tu commences à me connaitre trop bien toi ! Sei un amore ! »

Elle alla ensuite s'assoir à son tour, le félin sautant sur la table, allant s'assoir à coté du mur, lui laissant ainsi la place faisant face au dénommé Hei. Elle lui tendit son manteau par-dessus la table, lui souriant. Il le saisit, ne lâchant pas le menu du regard pour autant. Demeurant sur ses gardes, elle garda ses jambes sous son banc, les plus éloignées possibles de lui. Le Syndicat avait peut être décidé un cessez le feu, cela n'était peut être qu'un leurre…

« Merci pour ça, Hei. Tu as choisit ? Et vous, Mr le chat ? Quel est votre nom au fait ? »

« Mao, jeune fille. On me nomme Mao. »

« Hei, noir en chinois, Mao, chat dans cette même langue… Le Syndicat à beaucoup d'humour je trouve. »

« On peut dire ça ainsi… je prendrai volontiers un peu de lait… et du bacon ! »

« Le coté félin dépeint sur vos gouts humains ? Amusant…Et toi, Hei ? Ne reste donc pas muet comme cela, je t'en prie ! »

Le jeune homme releva enfin ses yeux couleur nuit de la liste des plats proposés, la fixant avec une intensité qu'elle ne pu interpréter. Puis il se leva, se dirigeant vers le comptoir afin de passer directement commande auprès du patron, énonçant quasiment les 2/3 du menu, laissant interloqués ce dernier ainsi que la pactisante. Le faucheur des ténèbres retourna ensuite s'assoir, comme si de rien n'était, perdant son regard dans la contemplation du restaurant. Gabrielle le regarda, stupéfaite, se penchant un peu vers lui.

« Avoue… Tu as deux estomacs, c'est ça ? »

Mao, n'ayant pas bronché en suivant la scène de son regard azure, éclata de rire en entendant le ton étonné de la demoiselle.

« Je t'avais prévenue, jeune fille ! Il est redoutable ! »

« Je vois ça ! Cela ne se limite pas aux champs de bataille visiblement… »

« A ce niveau là… vous êtes quasiment à égalité. Je dois te féliciter, jeune fille. Personne n'avait réussit à tenir tête à Hei ainsi depuis très longtemps ! »

« Je peux lui retourner le compliment… C'est un vrai défit de se mesurer à lui. Manipulant l'eau le plus souvent, je lui offre un fil conducteur tout trouvé. »

« Mais tu parviens à t'en sortir avec talent ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le Syndicat s'intéresse tant à toi… Depuis ton exploit d'Australie, tu es assez connue…»

« Mon exploit… Cette 'célébrité' me le fait presque regretter. »

« Oh ? Tu aurais préféré ne pas le faire ? »

« Si les choses venaient à se répéter, je referais sans hésiter exactement pareil. Malgré toutes les conséquences que cela a pu entrainer. Il y avait trop de vies en jeu. Et puis je suis assez fière d'avoir provoqué le doute dans l'opinion commune. 'Les pactisants, des machines à tuer sans âme' ? Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, même si beaucoup voudraient le faire croire à tous. »

La jeune femme se tut alors que Paolo commençait à apporter leurs commandes respectives, celle du jeune contractant prenant une place impressionnante sur la table. Il vint déposer leurs boisons devant eux, toujours souriant. Gabrielle le remercia avant de se saisir de sa tasse, la faisant tourner entre ses longues mains, reprenant la parole alors que le faucheur des ténèbres s'attaquait à son petit déjeuner gargantuesque.

« Je sais parfaitement qu'à présent, je ne pourrais plus être anonyme. Cependant mon désir profond est de pouvoir exister en prouvant que les personnes liées aux étoiles ne sont pas forcement des monstres. Faire partie du Syndicat, qui se sert des pactisants comme de simples armes, est contraire à cette volonté… »

« Hélas jeune fille… tu ne pourras pas rester en électron libre à présent. Le Syndicat n'est pas si néfaste que ça qui plus est. La plus part du temps, les missions consistent à éliminer des membres dangereux pour la société et à… »

« …à récupérer tout ce qui concerne la porte des enfers afin d'empêcher que d'autres ne mettent la main sur ces informations et ainsi à garder le monopole. Je connais le Syndicat. C'est en partie pour ça que je ne veux pas en faire partie. »

Gabrielle se saisit de sa petite cuillère, prenant un peu de la crème fouettée dissimulant son capuccino, la portant à ses lèvres. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne prenne la parole, les seuls bruits brisant le silence s'étant abattu sur le restaurant étant ceux que faisait Paolo dans l'arrière boutique ainsi que le bruit des couverts du pactisant qui s'affairait à dévorer tout ce qu'il avait commandait jusqu'à la dernière miette. Finalement, Mao reprit la parole, sa voix beaucoup plus sérieuse que précédemment, alertant la demoiselle qui reporta son regard sur lui.

« … ils ont d'autres moyens de pression que d'attenter à ta propre vie, tu dois t'en douter. »

« … De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« D'une certaine enfant devenue doll… »

Instantanément les yeux de la demoiselle s'animèrent d'une lueur rougeoyante, faisant réagir le pactisant se tenant en face d'elle. Il se saisit de son couteau, visant sa carotide quand le félin l'interpella, le stoppant dans son élan.

« Hei, arrête ! Et toi aussi jeune fille, garde ton calme ! »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans changement, l'homme prêt à tuer la jeune fille dont les yeux continuaient à briller d'un éclat surnaturel… Finalement la lueur se dissipa et le membre du Syndicat se rassit, demeurant cependant ouvertement sur ses gardes. Et les mains de Gabrielle, la tasse de café avait gelé jusqu'à la mousse blanche la recouvrant. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées, chaque centimètre de son être empli d'une tension palpable… Mao soupira alors que la demoiselle siffla entre ses dents, sa voix tranchante et glaciale, sans appel.

« Oracle. Pas Doll. Elle n'est pas une poupée. »

« Je ne suis qu'un messager, ne t'emporte pas. »

« … Ils ont retrouvé sa trace ? Ils l'ont capturée ? »

« Ils savent où se trouve en Angleterre. Mais ils n'ont rien décidé à son sujet. »

« Comment l'ont-ils retrouvée ? »

« Il ne faut pas sous estimer le Syndicat. »

« … quelle bande d'enfoirés… Donc je suppose que dorénavant je n'ai plus beaucoup d'options. »

« Effectivement… Soit c'est toi qui entre à leur service. Soit c'est elle. »

« … Pourquoi ne pas vous être servi de cet ignoble chantage auparavant ? »

« Surement parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore retrouvée… »

La jeune femme se tut, bouillonnant de rage. Au comptoir Paolo s'était approché, venant voir ce qui se passait. Au bout d un moment la demoiselle laissa échapper un ricanement sinistre, se rendant compte de sa propre naïveté par rapport aux évènements s'étant déroulés un peu plus tôt.

« Un cessez le feu, hein… La mise en place d'une nouvelle stratégie plutôt, n'est ce pas ? Quelle idiote j'ai été »

« … Ne m'en veut pas, jeune fille. Je ne fais que transmettre les nouvelles… Néanmoins, cela va te forcer à choisir l'option qui te permettra de rester en vie. »

« A quel prix ? Dites-moi, à quel prix ? Mon libre arbitre ? Ma liberté ? Mon âme si durement retrouvée ? La mort serait surement préférable… Mais je suppose que dans ce cas, le Syndicat s'emparerai sans scrupule de Maria… Il ne me reste donc qu'une unique possibilité afin de la protéger d'eux.»

Elle fixa les deux pactisants lui faisant face, les foudroyant de son regard perçant. Puis elle se leva, se dirigeant au comptoir, tendant sa carte bancaire à l'italien interdit. Il acquiesça, l'encaissant pour ce qui avait été commandé. Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête, incapable d'autre signe de politesse en cet instant. Elle fit volte face, passant près de la table, se saisissant de la bouteille à moitié vide qu'elle y avait laissée.

« Hé bien messieurs, je vous salue bien bas. Ne m'en voulez pas de vous abandonner ainsi, mais étrangement, je n'ai plus aucun appétit… De toute manière… nous sommes, dorénavant, appelés à nous revoir… _Partenaires_… »

Elle s'éloigna, hors d'elle, quittant le restaurant en se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas briser la porte de fureur en la refermant derrière elle. Puis, se retrouvant dans la ruelle baignée de la pâle lumière hivernale, elle s'élança en courant, désireuse d'épuiser cette folle énergie teintée de rage qui l'étreignait toute entière.

Hélas… elle était bien consciente qu'à présent, elle ne pouvait plus fuir…


	8. Chapter 8

_Elle était épuisée… Non pas physiquement, car tout cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour une personne de sa nature ayant subi les expériences qu'elle avait traversées depuis son éveil… Mais elle avait l'impression que son âme était assoupie alors qu'elle rentrait une nouvelle fois d'une mission meurtrière… Elle avait l'impression que l'on avait déposé une cloche hermétique par-dessus ses émotions, les rendant flous et lointains, comme auparavant…_

_Quant elle était devenue pactisante, elle avait traversé une longue période durant laquelle cette sensation désagréable ne l'avait pas quitté un instant. Elle avait vu son âme devenir un mécanisme logique repoussant tout ce qui faisait sa personnalité d'autrefois. Il lui avait fallut du temps… Du temps, de la volonté, et sa patiente… sa bienveillance et son sourire… à lui… lui à qui elle avait du ôter la vie malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et ses sentiments à son égards… L'existence des pactisants lui paraissait n'être qu'une longue et douloureuse compensation qu'ils ne cessaient de payer pour leurs pouvoirs hors du commun… _

_La jeune femme était rentrée de mission à l'aube, se faufilant, fugitive, jusqu'à son nouveau lieu de vie. L'appartement qu'elle occupait à présent était petit et vétuste, mais l'immeuble se trouvait dans un quartier paisible et il y régnait une animation constante l'aidant un peu à reprendre ses esprits. En passant la porte, Gabrielle la referma, se laissant aller contre le bois froid, les yeux perdus dans le vague, serrant et desserrant entre ses longs doigts fins la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait eut à vider un peu plus tôt pour avoir utiliser ses pouvoirs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut à boire autant, de si bonne heure et aussi régulièrement… Ses reins n'allaient certainement pas apprécier ce rythme effréné… _

_Laissant échapper un profond soupire, la jeune femme se décolla finalement de la porte, ôtant d'un geste rapide ses chaussures montantes, passant par-dessus sa tête son t shirt sombre et moulant, le jetant négligemment au sol. Elle avait un besoin urgent de laver son corps de cette tenace odeur de sang qui donnait la désagréable impression de ne plus vouloir la quitter… Elle pénétra dans l'étroite salle de bain des lieux, continuant à se dévêtir avec une sorte de violence empressée, ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude. Le pommeau de douche cracha en toussotant une pluie puissante se réchauffant progressivement, jetant déjà sur le miroir ornant le mur une buée de condensation. _

_La demoiselle se laissa aller sous le jet d'eau brulante, laissant l'onde glisser sur son corps entier, se tenant immobile, les bras le long de son buste, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du carrelage lui faisant face. Elle ferma les paupières, se concentrant sur l'onde bienfaitrice emportant avec elle sa fatigue quand une image revint brutalement à son esprit, fouettant avec violence ses sens jusqu'alors endormis. Elle revit cette même eau qui glissait, enveloppante, à présent sur être, former quelques heures seulement auparavant une sphère implacable autour du visage d'un homme, l'entrainant irrémédiablement vers une mort des plus désagréables. Le dernier regard exorbité et effrayé qu'il lui avait jeté avant de s'éteindre lui ré apparut avec une netteté déconcertante, déclenchant en elle un frisson qui courut tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale... Comme elle le craignait, les missions que lui confiait le Syndicat n'étaient certainement pas toutes d'utilité publique… Celle de cette nuit, pour ne se contenter que de cet exemple, l'avait amené à ôter la vie d'un homme en fuite ayant abandonné la CIA afin de sauver son âme, emportant avec lui le fruit de ses recherches sur la porte des Enfers. Son erreur fut de refuser de les céder au Syndicat qui avait donc décidé de les lui prendre d'une manière plus radicale… _

_« Pauvre homme… »_

_Ce murmure lui avait échappé, plus fort qu'elle. Elle demeura encore quelques minutes immobile sous le flot ininterrompu de la douche, tentant progressivement de chasser ces souvenirs gênants et de retrouver son calme. Cependant, une impression des plus désagréables l'étreignait progressivement. En effet, une odeur métallique trop bien connue envahissait, grandissante, son esprit, lui faisant plisser le nez et froncer les sourcils, jusqu'à devenir suffocante. Nauséeuse, Gabrielle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'apercevant avec effroi que les parois de la douche étaient recouvertes du liquide vermeil qu'elle ne cessait de faire couler depuis un mois. Prise de court, elle releva la tête, se rendant compte que le sang coulait directement du pommeau la surplombant, se déversant avec une abondance macabre sur son corps entier. Horrifiée, la jeune pactisante s'échappa de la douche d'un bond, tentant sans succès de fermer le flot morbide. Sentant une panique dévorante lui enserrer la gorge, la nouvelle membre du Syndicat se jeta hors de la salle de bain, voulant fuir ce spectacle atroce. _

_Mais ce qu'elle trouva dans la salle de séjour ne fit qu'accroitre d'avantage sa peur dévorante. La pièce était engloutie par les flammes, une silhouette masculine étendue au sol en son centre, face contre terre, transpercée de longs pics de glace qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien… Gabrielle senti son corps entier se mettre à trembler en reconnaissant l'homme inerte, ne connaissant que trop bien sa carrure, ses vêtements… _

_Elle voulu faire volte face, prête à n'importe quoi pour fuir cet enfer, mais elle tomba nez à nez avec une enfant aux longs cheveux à la couleur caramel tâchaient de sang, ses yeux couleurs ténèbres la fixant, semblant refléter les abimes de son âme. La pactisant passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les agrippant comme pour ne pas céder à la folie alors que la fillette levait avec une lenteur insoutenable son bras gauche, la pointant d'un doigt accusateur._

_« … assassin… »_

_A ce mot les flammes l'entourant se déchainèrent, fondant sur elle tel y troupeau de hyènes bondissant sur sa proie. Un hurlement retenti avec puissance alors qu'elle sentait son corps se faire consumer devant les yeux sans vie de l'enfant toujours debout dans cet enfer, assistant impassible à sa mort…_

Brusquement Gabrielle se redressa dans son futon, reprenant une respiration haletante, trempée de sueur, à la fois emprise d'une fièvre foudroyante et d'une impression de froid innommable. Elle balaya l'espace qui l'entourait de son regard hagard, la respiration saccadée, ne parvenant pas immédiatement à chasser les images et les sensations du songe de son être meurtri. La pièce était silencieuse, la lumière du jour bien avancé s'infiltrant au travers des rideaux fermé, éclairant un peu la pénombre qui régnait dans l'espace peu meublé. La pactisante mit quelques instants à s'apaiser, fermant les paupières en se passant une main dans les cheveux, posant l'autre sur son cœur qui ralentissait progressivement sa course effrénée. Elle soupira, exténuée, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, y déposant son front. Un mois… Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait du accepter de se joindre au Syndicat… Et cela faisait un mois que ses cauchemars ne faisaient que s'empirer, l'empêchant de se reposer, la mettant de plus en plus sur les nerfs… Elle avait plusieurs fois voulu prendre des somnifères afin de s'assommer, bloquant ainsi les divagations morbides de son cerveau malmené… Mais une personne telle qu'elle ne pouvait assurément pas ce le permettre. C'était bien trop risqué… Il lui fallait pouvoir être réactive à tout moment, si jamais quelqu'un venait à l'attaquer…

La jeune femme se releva doucement, en proie à un vertige devenu habituel lui aussi. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo, en extirpant une bouteille d'eau fraiche et un yaourt. Elle bu quelques gorgées, balayant son studio impersonnel du regard. Vu qu'elle allait sans nul doute rester un petit moment ici, elle allait tenter de le rendre plus chaleureux… Peut être cela l'aiderait il à se sentir plus en sécurité lorsqu'elle dormait… Elle déposa la bouteille sur le plan de travail, ôtant l'opercule du yaourt, le jetant dans la poubelle avant de se saisir d'une petite cuillère qu'elle planta dans la pâte blanche laissant s'échapper des odeurs de miel. Elle traversa la pièce à vivre qui lui servait également de chambre, contournant le futon qui occupait la moitié de l'espace au sol, allant ouvrir d'une main les rideaux, faisant entrer un flot violent de lumière qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Dans le ciel, le pâle soleil avait déjà bien progressé dans sa course journalière, le zénith ayant été dépassé. Il était donc si tard que ça déjà… Les jours lui paraissaient filer, irréels, à une vitesse effrayante…

Gabrielle touilla quelques secondes sont yaourt avant de porter la cuillère à ses lèvres, la laissant à cette place afin de pouvoir ouvrir de sa main libre les fenêtres coulissantes, faisant entrer l'air frais qui vint caresser son visage fatigué. Elle s'assit nonchalamment sur le rebord, s'accoudant à la rambarde de fer, perdant son regard dans la contemplation du quartier paisible s'étirant à ses pieds. Juste en dessous d'elle, au rez de chaussée, elle pouvait entendre les éclats de rire des autres locataires… Elle se trouvait dans une sorte d'auberge espagnole mêlant des jeunes de toutes les origines et de tous les styles… C'était assez distrayant et incontestablement rafraichissant. Les entendre converser réchauffait son âme engourdie. La patronne était une dame japonaise de petite taille et d'un âge avancé au caractère bien trempé. Son énergie était prodigieuse. Son époux, un homme posé et discret, adorait faire du jardinage et possédait une culture époustouflante. Elle aimait parler avec lui, il l'apaisait…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, coupant court à ses rêveries inutiles. Gabrielle se retourna vers la porte, la fixant quelques secondes, se mettant immédiatement sur ses gardes. Elle se doutait de qui il s'agissait… Elle quitta sa fenêtre à contre cœur, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Elle traversa son studio jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste lent, affichant un sourire de politesse sur ses lèvres, tenant toujours son yaourt d'une main. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle se retrouva face au faucheur des ténèbres dans son rôle du gentil étudiant chinois un peu maladroit logeant dans le studio voisin du sien. Il avait revêtu son habituelle chemise blanche et son jeans, ornant son visage d'un sourire un peu benêt qui avait tendance à l'irriter copieusement. Elle était forcée de lui reconnaitre un talent d'acteur indéniable, si bon qu'elle venait parfois à se demander s'il ne cachait pas un peu de vérité…

« Bonjour, Angela ! Vous avez reçut un coli aujourd'hui. Comme je suis passé en bas, je me suis permit de vous l'apporter. Vous allez bien ? »

Une envie fulgurante de lui envoyé son yaourt à la figure lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle l'entendait l'appeler par ce faux nom mais elle se retint à temps, se contentant d'en porter une nouvelle cuillère à ses lèvres, le fixant sans piper mot durant quelques secondes. Elle ne parvenait pas à décider si elle devait le considérer comme un ennemi où un allier potentiel. Et cela mettait encore plus à vif ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau ces derniers temps. Le jeune homme la regardait de ses yeux couleurs nuit, une fausse inquiétude les animant. Au bout d'un moment Gabrielle posa le pot vide sur son plan de travail se trouvant juste à coté de la porte avant de reporter son attention sur lui, hypocrite, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler l'ironie transperçant sa voix.

« Magnifiquement bien, Lee ! Ma vie ne pourrait assurément pas être plus belle. Tu es _ange_ de m'avoir apporté mon coli, merci ! »

Elle se saisit de la boite en carton qu'il tenait dans les mains, un rien agressive, avant de faire volte face et de lui claquer la porte au nez d'un geste sec et sans appel. Elle jeta le coli sur le plan de travail, s'y appuyant, sentant la colère monter en elle. A coté, elle entendit le pactisant entrer dans son appartement, refermant sa porte. Si elle avait pu, elle serait sortie pour le rejoindre et mettre un croquet du droit dans son visage mensonger… Mais ne le pouvant pas, elle se saisit d'un couteau trainant là, se vengeant sur l'adessif maintenant la boite en carton fermée. Elle le déchiqueta sans remord, découvrant à l'intérieur une robe de cocktail ainsi qu'une carte où était noté une heure.

La demoiselle se saisit de la carte, l'approchant de ses yeux, soulevant le vêtement de l'autre. En bas du carton se trouvait un prénom… Celui que lui avait donné le syndicat...

_« Lan »_

Bleu en chinois…

Bleu comme l'eau qu'elle manipulait à présent à leur compte…

Bleu comme les yeux du faucheur, expliquant peut être un peu la colère qu'elle ressentait envers lui...

Bleu comme la robe se trouvant dans le coli…

« Vraiment… quel humour… »


	9. Chapter 9

_«La particularité des pactisants, c'est qu'ils sont liés aux étoiles. De ce fait, leur âme et leurs sentiments sont encrés au firmament et deviennent, dans la plus part des cas, inaccessibles. Seuls ceux étant armés de volonté et de patiente peuvent les récupérer en s'agrippant au moindre fil rouge qu'ils pourraient croiser afin de retisser la toile de leurs émotions. Les pactisants ne sont pas des démons. Les humains ne sont pas des anges. Au fond, nous sommes tous dans le même bateaux, nous l'ignorons encore simplement… Ne l'oublie jamais Gabrielle. Ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire que tu n'es qu'une machine à tuer. Car c'est à cause de cette image que l'on nous donne que la plus part des notre ne tentent même plus de retrouver leurs âmes. Bat toi. Toujours. Pour toi. Pour tout ce qui t'est cher. Et n'oublie jamais d'écouter aussi bien ta logique que ton cœur. C'est grâce à cela que tu pourras vivre en temps qu'être lié aux étoiles mais aussi en temps qu'humaine. J'ai confiance en toi Gabrielle… Je sais tu y parviendras… »_

…

Accoudée au luxueux bar en acajou du club, assise avec nonchalance dans sa robe de soirée bleu nuit épousant avec sensualité les courbes harmonieuses de son corps, la jeune pactisante regardait la salle bondée sans la voir, son esprit vagabondant aux travers de ses souvenirs. Le brouhaha des conversations lui paraissait étrangement lointain alors que la voix aux intonations de miel venant de son passé était si claire à ses oreilles. Comme s'_il_ se tenait juste à coté d'elle… Comme s'_il_ était encore en vie… Gabrielle se redressa, laissant échapper un léger soupire. Que dirait-il s'il la voyait en ce moment même ? Devenue la chose du Syndicat… Il se montrerait sans aucun doute compréhensif, lui offrant un sourire compatissant et tendre en lui disant qu'il lui fallait se focaliser sur le positif de la situation et tenir bon jusqu'à trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses…

Hélas, il lui semblait être prise au piège… Le Syndicat avait abattu sa dernière carte et avait remporté la mise… Tant qu'ils resteraient une menace pesant sur Maria, elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de rester sous leurs ordres… Elle avait causé la perte de cette pauvre enfant… Elle ne pouvait pas en plus la laisser devenir le cobaye d'êtres insensibles…

«Hum Hum, mademoiselle Angela ? Un client pour vous. »

La jeune femme porta son regard sur l'homme vêtu d'un costume noir qui se tenait à coté d'elle, affichant un sourire radieux. Elle commençait à s'habituer à toutes les identités qu'elle devait endosser pour ses diverses missions, même si cela la pesait terriblement. Le Syndicat, en plus de la priver de sa liberté, lui ôtait même l'une des choses les plus représentatives d'une personne : son prénom. Elle se nommé à présent 'Angela' à la face du monde, étudiante européenne venue terminer son cursus au Japon, et 'Lan' au sein du Syndicat. Quand elle l'avait appris, elle n'avait pas caché son mécontentement. Mais son avis ne comptait manifestement plus… Mao, le pactisant vivant dans le corps d'un chat noir, avait pris quant à lui l'habitude de l'appeler « hime chan », ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Tant que cela ne venait pas du Syndicat…

La pactisante se leva, suivant l'homme qui la menait à un salon privé. Sa mission l'avait amenée à entrer en temps qu'hôtesse dans un club très connu dans les quartiers animés de la ville, aussi bien pour sa qualité de service que pour son appartenance à la mafia locale… D'après ses renseignements, cet établissement n'était qu'une couverture pour un trafic de substances venant de la porte des enfers qui aurait lieu au sous sol au cours d'enchères privées… Sa mission était de récupérer ces objets et d'obtenir le nom de la personne les leur fournissant. Pour ce faire, elle devait donc approcher des souterrains. Néanmoins, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le moindre moyen de déjouer la sécurité…

Le 'maitre d'hôtel' lui ouvrit la porte du salon dans lequel elle allait devoir divertir un riche homme d'affaire ou un vieux milliardaire esseulé à l'image d'une Geisha moderne. S'armant de tout son calme et son hypocrisie, elle pénétra dans la pièce, offrant un sourire ravageur à son hôte, se rendant brusquement compte avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait du faucheur des ténèbres. Dissimulant au mieux sa surprise, elle s'avança vers lui, sensuelle, le regardant se lever de son siège pour la saluer galamment. Il avait troqué avec géni son jean et sa chemise blanche contre un costume marron foncé à deux boutons et une chemise ivoire au col cassé sous laquelle se glissait une cravate de soie du même bleu que sa robe. Elle lui sourit, glissant un regard vers l'homme en noir que referma doucement la porte derrière lui, les laissant seul dans ce petit espace circulaire richement décoré. Le pactisant s'avança vers la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce, tirant en arrière une des deux chaises, invitant sa partenaire à s'assoir. Elle s'exécuta, s'asseyant avec élégance alors qu'il se penchait vers elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Apparemment, il y a une caméra. Comporte-toi normalement. »

Puis il fit le tour de la table, allant rejoindre sa propre chaise. Sans attendre il se saisit de la bouteille de vin se trouvant dans un seau glacé près de la table, remplissant les deux verres de cristal se trouvant entre eux deux. Le liquide vermillon empli les réceptacles transparents, dévoilant à la lumière tamisée sa couleur profonde, embaumant toute la pièce de senteurs fruitées. Fixant avec intensité Hei, la jeune femme se saisit avec délicatesse de son verre, faisant tourner le vin à l'intérieur. Elle ne savait décidemment pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il la regardait, son sourire de scène encré sur les lèvres, impassible sous ses airs accessibles. Qui était-il vraiment ?...

« Je me suis permis de commander du vin, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Absolument pas. Vous avez très bien fait... C'est la première fois que vous venez dans cet endroit ? »

« Effectivement. Et vous-même ? »

« J'ai commencé ce soir… C'est une première pour vous et moi. »

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, dégustant une gorgée de vin. Il était difficilement possible de savoir si la caméra présente était dotée ou non de micro. La plus sage des tactiques était donc de dialoguer en usant de sous entendu… Elle reprit donc la parole.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur une personne telle que vous ici, je dois vous l'avouer. »

« Ah bon ? Et bien je ne pensais pas pouvoir venir, je suis très pris. Mais finalement mon patron a décrété qu'il était crucial que je vienne ici afin de me changer les idées… C'est un bâtiment immense ! »

« A qui le dites vous ! Et encore, la plus grande partie est privée ! »

« Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en plaindre, j'ai déjà faillit me perdre en venant jusqu'ici ! »

« Oh, n'ayez crainte, il y a beaucoup d'employés très bien formés ici. Ils auraient su vous rediriger.»

« Je n'en doute pas un instant… C'est pour cela que je suis venu ici. La qualité des prestations est excellente et les hôtesses magnifiques. »

« Quel beau parleur vous faites ! »

« On m'avait dit qu'il devait y avoir un spectacle ce soir dans le quartier… Mais apparemment il a été reporté. J'aurais aimé y assister, quelle tristesse ! »

Gabrielle fronça légèrement les sourcils, le fixant avec intensité. Si elle avait bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire, la transaction de ce soir avait été annulée…

« Ah ? Que s'est-il donc passé ? »

« Hélas ! L'acteur principal été malade. J'espère qu'il se remettra rapidement… »

« C'est regrettable en effet… Vous allez devoir vous contenter de ma présence ! »

« Je ne perds pas au change, bien au contraire, mademoiselle Angela. »

Cette dernière finit son verre, le reposant sur la table, laissant échapper un faible rire en entendant ce prénom. Le jeune homme s'appliqua à le remplir de nouveau, ne la lâchant pas un instant de son regard de nuit. Gabrielle laissa aller ses doigts le long du pied fin de son verre, égarant ses yeux dans la contemplation des reflets écarlates du vin. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prit la parole, un silence apaisant régnant dans la pièce. A travers la porte, quelques échos de l'animation de la grande salle leur parvenaient, diffus et incertains. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Gabrielle commença à se détendre, malgré elle. Elle était soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas à tuer qui que se fut cette nuit. Cette pensée lui ôtait un poids considérable de la poitrine. D'un autre coté cela avait aussi fait remonter brusquement toute la fatigue accumulée lors de ses innombrables nuits d'insomnie. La tension qui naissait en elle à chaque début d'une nouvelle mission effaçait artificiellement l'épuisement dont elle était la proie. Mais, à cet instant, il ressurgissait, la prenant de court, gommant un peu ses défenses. Une certaine mélancolie l'étreignit malgré elle, lui donnant envie de parler à n'importe quel prix afin de ne pas y céder totalement.

« Angela ? »

Elle releva son regard jusqu'à croiser celui de son hôte qui paraissait exprimer une certaine inquiétude. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Vous savez à quoi m'a toujours fait penser le vin rouge ? C'est banale allez vous me dire… Mais cela m'a toujours fait penser à du sang. Quand je faisais encore mes études afin de devenir infirmière, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine excitation quand je voyais du vin rouge. Je me disais 'moi, mon métier est de faire s'arrêter son écoulement !' Comme cela me parait lointain à présent… »

Elle s'apprêtait à porter une nouvelle fois son verre à ses lèvres quand elle perçut dans le regard de Hei une lueur qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais décelé. Une pointe de tristesse qui lui fit avoir un violent pincement au cœur. Elle reposa son verre, inquiète.

« Pardon… Ai-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« … Non… non ce n'est rien. C'est juste que… infirmière… c'était également le métier dont rêvait une personne qui m'est chère… »

« … Que lui est il arrivé ? »

« … je l'ignore… Je ne le saurais peut être jamais…»

« … Pardon, je ne voulais remuer des souvenirs douleurs. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Angela. Se n'est rien. »

Il lui adressa un sourire un peu triste qui lui paru alors terriblement franc. Il y avait donc deux êtres meurtris dans cette pièce… Gabrielle senti la colère et l'animosité qu'elle ressentait jusqu'alors pour le jeune homme fondre comme neige au soleil, se rendant compte, un peu honteuse, qu'elle l'avait jugé sans même chercher à le connaitre. Elle l'observa quelques instant, provoquant un certain étonnement chez ce dernier, le dévisageant avec un regard neuf. Au bout d'un court moment elle reprit la parole, le désarçonnant d'avantage encore.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Je… je ne comprend pas. »

« Je ne vous l'ai jamais demandé jusqu'à présent. Je me suis retrouvée ici un peu contre mon gré et je me suis braquée bêtement. Je m'en excuse et répare donc cette erreur. Vous allez bien, vraiment ? »

Hei la regarda, interdit et stupéfait, lisant dans son regard marron vert une profonde sincérité. Elle avait manifestement le don de le surprendre… Elle était … déconcertante… Il lui adressa un léger sourire, ébouriffant d'une main ses courts cheveux bruns.

« Je me porte aussi bien que possible va-t-on dire. Et vous ? Sans ironie cette fois… »

Gabrielle laissa échapper un rire cristallin, s'adossant totalement contre sa chaise.

« Je vais… Comment dire… J'ai connu mieux… Je dois l'avouer.»

« La situation n'est pas facile, c'est certain… »

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon… Mais le fait d'être traitée comme un objet est… douloureux à mon sens… J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir été rebaptisée par Satan en personne… »

« _Angela_… »

« Un Satan ironique qui plus est… »

Le silence retomba pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles le pactisant sembla réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole.

« … Me permettriez-vous de vous nommer comme aux temps originels ? »

« … Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? »

« Je m'en voudrais de vous faire souffrir… »

La jeune femme se tut, incrédule, touchée par cette attention inattendue. Elle le regarda, troublée, ne sachant que dire. Elle se contenta de sourire, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de vin, reprenant contenance. Bien qu'exténuée, elle se sentait pour la première fois depuis un mois un peu apaisée. La situation ne lui paraissait plus aussi désespérée qu'auparavant… Même si elle demeurait encore un peu sur ses gardes, elle espérait, avec une force irraisonnée, pouvoir considérer le pactisant comme un partenaire, ou plus encore, comme un ami. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte du salon, la faisant sursauter. L'heure qui était accordée à Hei en sa compagnie venait manifestement de prendre fin. Elle le vit se lever, l'imitant à regret, faisant quelques pas vers la porte quand celui-ci attrapa avec douceur son poignet, la faisant se retourner vers lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, remettant délicatement une longue mèche châtain fugitive derrière son oreille, lui souriant alors que la demoiselle sentait ses joues s'empourpraient légèrement.

« Merci pour ce moment… »

« Tout le plaisir fut pour moi… »

« Bonne chance pour la fin de la soirée. Faites attention en rentrant, les rues ne sont plus sures de nos jours… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis pleine de ressources. »

« Oui… vous êtes une femme… étonnante. Au revoir… Gabrielle. »

Il relâcha alors son emprise, quittant la pièce d'un pas tranquille, laissant seule la jeune pactisante souriante, retrouvant sa confiance en l'avenir… Finalement, elle n'était peut être pas emprisonnée dans une voix sans issue…


	10. Chapter 10

_Un crissement de pneu strident déchira la nuit plus qu'avancée, hurlant comme un rugissement sauvage dans la ruelle déserte. Le plan se déroulait comme prévu... _

Après le report de la vente aux enchères prévues dans les sous sols du night club, plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés sans qu'aucun ordre ne parvienne à Gabrielle, lui laissant enfin un peu de temps pour récupérer. Ses nuits étaient, hélas, toujours aussi agitées, mais elle se vengeait sur les journées, ne quittant pas son futon afin d'emmagasiner le plus de sommeil possible. Quand le soleil venait à disparaitre à l'horizon, éveillant instantanément ses angoisses et ses démons avec l'apparition des étoiles mensongères, la jeune femme s'extirpait de son appartement, allant noyer ses peurs persistantes dans les divertissements nocturnes. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec les autres locataires de son auberge de jeunesse, profitant de leurs fêtes insouciantes allègrement arrosées d'alcool et d'éclats de rire pour se changer les idées. Ne pas penser au lendemain. Oublier que cette trêve dans sa nouvelle servitude meurtrière s'achèverait irrémédiablement bientôt, l'amenant de nouveau à tuer au nom du Syndicat. Balayer sa nature de pactisante, l'enfouir tout au fond d'elle-même, ensevelissant son identité cachée sous les discussions euphoriques sans queue ni tête qu'elle tentait de tenir avec ses nouveaux collègues d'insomnie. Quand elle était parmi eux, elle arrivait à se sentir 'normale'. Elle n'était plus une arme aux mains de marionnettistes aux desseins baignés de sang. Elle était juste « La-chan », surnom qui lui avait été donné au sein de ce groupe hétéroclite, une jeune étudiante dans la vingtaine avide d'amusements…

Durant ces quelques jours bénis, il lui arriva de croiser furtivement Hei qui ne cessait d'aller et venir, insaisissable. Le Syndicat paraissait user de lui autant que possible. Elle le regardait s'éloigner et revenir, impassible, ne laissant transparaitre épuisement ou désespoir. Il s'armait habilement de son jeu d'acteur si bien perfectionné, dupant tout être le croisant avec une facilité déconcertante. Quand leurs regards se heurtaient enfin, au détour d'un de ses va et viens, elle lui adressait un léger sourire trahissant une compassion et une tristesse qui lui échappait totalement. Le voir ainsi traité la peinait au plus haut point. De puis leur conversation dans le petit salon privé du club, bien des choses avaient changée dans son esprit à son sujet. Sa hargne envers lui s'était effacée, laissant place à une curiosité et une empathie extrême qu'elle ne maitrisait pas. Elle ne connaissait presque rien de son histoire. Pourtant elle savait que, comme elle, quelque chose l'avait poussé à devenir un cerbère servile. Elle était persuadée à présent que, derrière les innombrables masques du faucheur des ténèbres, se cachait une âme complexe et meurtrie faisant écho à la sienne. Et, fière de cette certitude nouvelle, elle avait décidé de tout faire afin de le découvrir sous son vrai visage…

Pourtant, aux vues de leur emploie du temps diamétralement opposés ces derniers jours, le défi risquait d'en être fortement complexifié. Cependant ce fait allait bientôt changer…

La nuit avait été une nouvelle fois des plus courtes et largement arrosée d'un alcool semblable à l'eau par son aspect mais à l'effet bien plus euphorisant. Accompagnée de ses 4 nouveaux compatriotes d'alcoolisme mondain, ils avaient passé la nuit à skoiter sans vergogne l'appartement du rocker de la bande. Le sol s'était retrouvé, à l'aube, tapis de cadavres divers, de contenants alimentaires, de boissons ou simplement des 4 jeunes exténués s'étant endormis sans autre forme de procès afin de cuver tranquillement les substances licites ingérées. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que tout ce petit monde respirait encore, la pactisante était sortie du studio, respirant à plein poumons l'air frais et vivifiant de la nuit mourante. Le quartier était paisible, plongé dans une lueur naissante qui captiva son regard fatigué durant quelques minutes exquises. Elle se laissa aller contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer, s'abimant dans une contemplation fugitive du monde se transformant au fur et à mesure que le soleil émergeait de l'horizon. Une nouvelle journée douce et ensoleillée s'annonçait apparemment… Gabrielle se redressa finalement, s'engageant dans l'escalier menant à l'étage en laissant courir sa main sur la rambarde froide. Arrivée au palier, elle s'avança à pas de loup vers sa porte, cherchant sa clé dans les poches de son jeans délavé. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de glisser un regard vers le paillasson voisin, se demandant comment son voisin hors norme avait passé sa nuit. Elle tendit l'oreille alors qu'elle déverrouillait la serrure maintenant clos son studio, guettant le moindre bruit pouvant trahir sa présence. Il était assez matinal en temps normal, faisant ménage et cuisine au saut du lit, rythmant les matinées de la demoiselle grâce à ces sons devenus familiers. Pourtant, ce matin, le silence régnait en maitre dans la résidence. Il devait probablement être en mission…

Laissant échapper un léger soupire, la jeune fille pénétra dans son appartement plongé dans l'obscurité à cause des épais rideaux qu'elle avait laissé fermé sur ses fenêtres. La pactisante traversa à grands pas l'espace restreint qu'elle avait commencé à personnaliser, déposant, par exemple, un immense panneau de l'artiste Mucha illustrant les 4 saisons contre un des murs autrefois trop nus. D'un geste vif, la jeune femme attrapa les deux pans de l'épais rideau couleur crème bloquant la lumière, l'ouvrant avec vigueur, laissant lueur enfin entrer dans les lieux. Cependant elle ne pu savourer la vue offerte de la ville s'éveillant car une sombre silhouette appas son attention vers la rambarde, annonciatrice de la fin de cette trêve bercée d'insouciance. En effet Mao se tenait là, assis sur la barre de métal, la fixant de ses yeux bleus perçants. Elle le regarda, figée, un voile inexpressif s'abattant sur son visage, faisant s'évaporer son sourire. Elle se doutait bien que tout ceci ne durerait pas éternellement… Pourtant, à présent que cette réalité était face à elle, implacable, concrète, tout le poids de sa situation retombait avec violence ses épaules, l'écrasant littéralement…

A contre cœur, bien consciente – hélas ! - du caractère inéluctable et sans issue de la conversation future, la membre forcée du Syndicat ouvrit sa fenêtre, laissant pénétrer dans son abris le félin porteur des sinistres ordres. Ce dernier s'exécuta, sautant avec agilité jusqu'au sol avant de se retourner vers elle, affichant un air enjoué qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Allons, Hime chan ! Ne fait pas cette tête là ! Tu es donc si peu contente de me voir ? »

La jeune femme ne prononça pas une seule parole dans un premier temps, observant quelques instants le chat aux couleurs de ténèbres, interdite. Pour elle traversé de nouveau l'appartement, le contournant afin de se rendre jusqu'à son frigo qu'elle ouvrit, se saisissant d'une bouteille d'eau dont elle bu quelques gorgées. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller à l'abattement… Prenant sur elle, chassant avec le plus d'efficacité possible les émotions négatives tentant de l'ensevelir, elle reporta son attention sur le pactisant enfermé dans le corps animal, lui offrant un faible sourire peu convaincu cependant.

« Se n'est pas te revoir qui m'accable, Mao. C'est le message dont tu es le porteur. »

Le félin la regarda, l'intelligence vive transperçant ses pupilles azur trahissant sa nature humaine camouflée sous un épais pelage sombre et brillant.

« Je m'en doute bien, Hime chan. Ta situation me peine, mais tu ne peux y échapper hélas. Le Syndicat est comme une toile d'araignée. Quand on y est pris au piège on ne peut y échapper. Se débattre ne fait qu'aggraver les choses… Essaie de voir le positif, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Un léger rire échappa à la demoiselle, teinté d'ironie. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux châtains en arrière avant de se rapprocher de son 'partenaire', s'asseyant nonchalamment à ses coté sur les tatamis. Elle glissa un regard furtif vers la fenêtre, observant un bref instant le jour qui n'avait cessé de croitre au dehors alors que l'obscurité s'était abattue dans ses pensées…

« Le seul point positif de toute cette sordide histoire, Mao, c'est certainement d'avoir pu rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Comme ces jeunes insouciants en bas qui vont surement dormir jusqu'à cet après midi… Ou toi. Et Hei… Où est-il d'ailleurs ? En mission ? »

« Tu me touches en disant cela, Hime chan… Pour Hei, il est plus exactement en repérage pour ça prochaine mission. Qui vous concerne tous les deux. »

« Tous les deux ? C'est une première… C'est aussi important que ça pour que le Syndicat nous mette ensemble sur le coup ? C'est par rapport à ma dernière mission avortée ? »

« Effectivement, tu as mis dans le mille… »

« Et en quoi cela va-t-il consister ? »

« Il va vous falloir récupérer les matériaux venant de la porte, comme cela était initialement prévu dans ta mission précédente. Sauf que cette fois ci, cela va être un peu plus radical comme méthode. Et vous allez avoir besoin d'accessoires… Différents de la dernière fois. »

Intriguée, Gabrielle fixa toute son attention sur le pactisant, tentant de lire entre les lignes de son discours énigmatiques… Ce dernier savoura quelques instants son effet avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix amusée.

« Dis moi, Hime-chan… tu préfères deux ou quatre roues ? »


	11. Chapter 11

La nuit était venue bien plus rapidement que les jours précédents lui avait il semblé… Comme si le royaume nocturne était impatient d'assister au spectacle qui avait été prévu en son sein. Une certaine excitation parcourait irrémédiablement ses veines, à elle aussi, saturant ses neurones d'une fébrilité complexe o se mêlaient appréhension, réticence et hâte. En effet, la pactisante allait de nouveau devoir se plier aux ordres tout puissants du maudit Syndicat, se transformant une nouvelle fois en pantin docile et meurtrier pour le compte d'êtres infâmes avides de pouvoirs. Cependant, cette nuit, cette optique désagréable d'être utilisée comme un pion sans âme se voyait agrémentée d'un aspect inédit des plus exaltants. Elle allait devoir agir en concert avec le faucheur des ténèbres…

Une optique qui ne manquait pas d'alimenter curiosité et impatiente, ainsi qu'une certaine quantité d'angoisses qui l'étreignait alors qu'elle se préparait en vue de l'heure fatidique approchante. Jusqu'à présent, la jeune femme avait connu Hei en tant qu'adversaire, en tant que partenaire forcé, en tant que voisin de pallier fugitif et, depuis peu, peut être, en tant qu'ami en devenir. Jamais elle n'avait encore exécuté de mission en sa compagnie. Si l'idée la ravissait, lui permettant de lier d'avantage de liens avec le redoutable agent, elle l'effrayait également dans une certaine mesure. Effectivement le risque de découvrir un coté peu gratifiant du mystérieux brun était plus que grand.

Lors de ses deux affrontements, elle avait pu elle-même expérimenter son habilité, sa précision, ses nombreux talents, mais surtout, l'aspect implacable et intransigeant de ses actes. De la même manière qu'elle-même effaçait son âme afin d'effectuer les sinistres ordres auxquels elle devait se soumettre, Hei devenait, lors de ses missions, le redoutable faucheur des ténèbres. Bien que ses prouesses en tant qu'agent fussent admirables sur le plan technique, Gabrielle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter cette confrontation inévitable à cette facette de son partenaire qui risquait de remettre momentanément en doute la nouvelle image qu'elle tachait de se forger à son propos, la plus partiale et vraie possible…

La jeune femme fixait avec une intensité féroce son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain alors qu'elle s'affairait à attacher ses longs cheveux châtains en une haute queue de cheval tirée. Mais qui était-il donc, en réalité, ce jeune homme aux yeux de la même couleur que la nuit sans lune surplombant le monde depuis l'apparition des portes ? Quelle était donc la facette qu'elle avait pu entrevoir qui était celle de son âme dénudée de toute défense ? A chaque fois qu'il lui paraissait parvenir à mettre le doigt sur un aspect de sa personnalité aussi insondable que son regard cobalt, une multitude d'autres questionnements surgissaient, ne faisant qu'accroitre d'avantage encore le mystère l'enveloppant. Mais qu'importait. Elle parviendrait à le percer à jour !

Les raisons de cet intérêt brulant qu'elle ressentait à son sujet étaient, quant à elles, multiples et confuses. Elle connaissait le jeune homme d'avant, de part sa réputation qui n'était, dans le monde souterrain des pactisants, plus à faire. Avant d'arriver au Japon, son pseudonyme funeste lui avait été plus fois mentionné comme étant celui d'un des contractants les plus doués ayant survécu à la guerre sanguinaire d'Amérique du Sud. Ses capacités étaient redoutées par delà les frontières nippones. Quand elle s'était retrouvée confrontée à lui, découvrant cette morbide légende en chair et en os, face à elle, une certaine électricité avait parcouru son corps entier. Plus que par son pouvoir assassin, il émanait de son être 'quelque chose'. Un sentiment indescriptible et intangible, teinté de puissance, d'assurance, mais aussi d'un parfum semblable à de là mélancolie. Et chaque instant passé en sa présence n'avait fait qu'augmenter cette sensation, difficilement détectable et pourtant belle et bien présente… Quel individu complexe….

Gabrielle sortit de sa salle de bain, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de son appartement o se trouvait un carton dans lequel étaient déposés des vêtements entassés qu'elle saisit afin de vêtir son corps pâle et svelte de sa tenue de mission. Noire comme les ténèbres, noir comme la mort qu'elle allait devoir semer… A mesure qu'elle s'habillait, la demoiselle sentait une sorte de pression s'abattre sur son corps, comme si le tissu de sa tenue était fait de plomb… Et d'une certaine façon, c'était le cas. En effet, le Syndicat avait eut l'extrême bonté de lui faire parvenir des habits spéciaux dont la matière était, celons Mao, pare balle…

En effet, au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre congés après avoir délivré l'ordre de mission, il y avait de cela quelques heures, le chat noir lui avait donné une adresse à laquelle elle s'était ensuite rendue afin de récupérer le colis contenant son équipement. Suivant ces instructions, la pactisante y était allée, découvrant avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de petit tabac. Elle s'en était approchée, légèrement incrédule, adressant un sourire maladroit à l'adolescente aux cheveux argent qui était assise derrière le comptoir, le visage impassible. D'après les dires de Mao, cette jeune fille était un 'pantin' au service de l'équipe de laquelle elle faisait manifestement partie malgré elle. Son nom était 'Yin', ou 'argent' en chinois. Le Syndicat faisait apparemment toujours autant preuve d'originalité… Gabrielle demeura quelques secondes silencieuse, hésitante, perdue dans l'observation de la 'Doll' qui n'avait même pas levé les yeux grenat vers elle. Elle était assez belle mais l'absence absolue d'expression sur son visage la déshumanisait, la transformant en véritable poupée de porcelaine. Seule sa très légère respiration trahissait la vie l'habitant. Son état figé déstabilisait profondément l'européenne, ne ravivant que trop de souvenirs douloureux au sujet d'une fillette aux mêmes caractéristiques…. Reprenant ses esprits, tachant de son mieux de chasser cette montante, elle s'adressa à la tenancière du tabac, tentant de donner autant de chaleur possible à sa voix.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Gabrielle ! Enfin, euh, Lan… Tu es Yin, c'est bien cela ? On m'a dit que tu avais un colis pour moi. »

« … oui… »

De gestes lents et délicats, l'interpellée se saisit d'un paquet en carton posé à coté d'elle, le déposant sur le comptoir. Durant tout ce laps de temps, elle ne dirigea pas une seule fois son regard vers son interlocutrice, la troublant d'avantage d'encore, comme la plongeant dans un bain glacé. Gabrielle posa ses mains sur la boite, la faisant un peu tournée, en proie à une légère nervosité face à la demoiselle au faciès inexpressif.

« Eh bien… merci ! A bientôt surement ! Je pense que nous sommes appelés à nous revoir… »

La dénommée Yin acquiesça d'un truc léger signe de tête, silencieuse, encourageant cependant la pactisante qui y perçu une avancée non négligeable.

« Je passerai peut être de temps en temps, si tu es d'accord. Au fond, nous sommes dans le même bateau non ? Tu ne te sens pas trop seule ici ? Je peux t'apporter des choses, des machins ou des bidules, histoire de rendre plus accueillant cet endroit, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Lentement, l'adolescente aux cheveux d'argent leva les yeux vers elle, une lueur fugitive d'étonnement traversant ses pupilles inertes. Pour la membre nouvelle du Syndicat, c'était indéniablement une victoire qui dissipa le poids écrasant son cœur. L'histoire ne se répétait jamais deux fois… Adressant un sourire radieux à sa nouvelle partenaire, Gabrielle prit le coli qui lui était destiné, saluant une dernière fois la jeune fille avant de s'en retourner à son appartement.

Dans le précieux paquet, elle avait trouvé une tenue complète comprenant un t-shirt moulant à manches courtes possédant un col montant, un pantalon noir très ajusté ayant des possibilités d'y accrocher d'autres accessoires, un blouson des plus cintré de la fameuse matière pare balle ainsi qu'une paire de bottes montantes. Le tout dans un éventail de couleur incroyable allant du noir au noir…

Alors qu'elle s'habillait et constatait avec effroi à quel point ces vêtements s'ajustaient à son corps, la demoiselle refusait obstinément de se demander comment les membres du Syndicat étaient parvenus à faire une tenue aussi proche de ses mensurations, sous peine d'être prise de violentes pulsions meurtrières. D'un geste vif trahissant un énervement grandissant, la pactisante remonta la fermeture éclaire de son blouson jusqu'à la base de sa poitrine harmonieuse afin de garder une liberté de mouvement optimale. Un léger soupire lui échappa alors que son regard marron vert tomba jusqu'au réveil trônant sur la table basse près de la fenêtre, indiquant de ses chiffres lumineux que l'heure était proche. Il allait être temps d'y aller… Au dehors, la nuit était tombée, voile sombre dans lequel elle allait bientôt se fondre afin d'accomplir sa mission.

Elle demeura quelques instants figée, respirant profondément afin de chasser tout trouble de son être, concentrant son calme qui lui serait sans nul doute grandement nécessaire. Elle ferma les yeux, serrant et desserrant ses mains emprisonnées dans des mitaines de cuir pour assouplir l'épais tissu trop neuf. Il lui fallait y aller… Repousser l'inévitable ne servirait à rien, elle ne le savait que trop. Rouvrant les yeux, la demoiselle prit une profonde inspiration, rompant son immobilité protectrice dans le but de se rendre jusqu'à son fidèle ami le réfrigérateur. Elle l'ouvrit, en extirpant deux bouteilles distinctes au contenu pourtant semblable. La première, volumineuse et banale, lui servit à se désaltérer dans l'instant. La seconde, quant à elle, était une trouvaille qui risquait de s'avérer fort utile durant les heures à venir. En effet, cette dernière avait la particularité, malgré sa matière plastique, d'avoir une forme semblable à une flasque de whisky. Sa contenance en était, logiquement, plus restreinte mais parfaitement transportable dans l'une des poches de son blouson. Le cas échéant, cette bouteille lui servirait de réserve de secours…

Cela fait, elle se pencha vers le carton qu'elle avait laissé au sol, récupérant en son fond un petit appareil auditif qui lui servirait à communiquer avec Hei au cours de la mission. Gabrielle le positionna dans son oreille gauche, le fixant ensuite à son col avant de l'activer, à présent prête à quitter son appartement. Au dehors, les ruelles s'étaient vues désertées au profit des foyers, lui offrant le champ libre. Elle s'avança vers la porte, s'apprêtant à poser la main sur la poignée mais s'arrêta, hésitante. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se sentant un peu idiote d'avoir de telles pensées au seuil d'une mission qui pouvait bien être des plus risquées… Se raisonnant, elle empoigna la barre de fer, secouant un peu la tête, commençant à l'abaisser mais la relâcha avant de faire volte face et de se diriger rapidement dans sa salle de bain où elle se saisit de son flacon de parfum, s'en aspergeant d'un coup léger. Les odeurs douces et fruitées envahir l'espace alors que la pactisante observait son reflet, le feu empourprant ses joues.

« Non mais franchement… »

Reposant le flacon, la jeune femme se précipita vers la porte, sortant d'un pas légèrement précipité. Elle la referma, s'y adossant quelques secondes, fixant avec obstination le bout de ses chaussures.

« Non mais franchement ! »

Reprenant ses esprits, la demoiselle reporta son attention sur son environnement, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Mais rien. Des bruits lointains parvenaient à ses oreilles, mais rien ne pouvant la préoccuper présentement. Sans plus attendre, elle s'élança dans la nuit, fugitive et rapide.

Il lui fallait encore récupérer une dernière chose avant d'être totalement opérationnelle pour la mission qui l'attendait… Traversant les ruelles abandonnées, Gabrielle parvint bientôt à une sorte de petit parc niché au creux d'un quartier résidentiel paisible, s'y engouffrant sans hésiter. D'après les instructions qu'elle avait trouvé dans son colis, ce dont elle avait besoin se trouvait derrière le grand buisson, à coté des balançoires. En cette heure avancée, ce lieu de jeu et d'amusement prenait une dimension des plus sinistres qui ne rassura aucunement la pactisante. Quelle ironie, pour un être comme elle, d'éprouver de l'angoisse face aux ombres naissant de l'obscurité ! Mais elle n'y pouvait rien… Parfois, la peur montait en elle, incompressible, implacable, dévorante… D'autres jours, elle trouvait son salut dans la nuit, la trouvant apaisante dans masque enveloppant… Elle n'était pas dans un bon jour… Tachant de ne pas y prêter attention, d'un pas empressé, elle traversa l'espace délaissé jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué, contournant le mur végétal afin de découvrir l'objet recherché.

Et elle était là… Flambant neuve. D'un noir étincelante. Sa silhouette sportive se découpant dans l'espace avec une sorte de violence fougueuse qui fit sourire la demoiselle. Une Triumph… Pour une fois, le Syndicat avait tapé juste. Gabrielle s'approcha du sublime engin, extirpant d'une de ses poches de pantalon la clé qui avait été jointe aux instructions de la boite. Décidément, cette mission était réellement peu commune…

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elle n'avait pas chevauchée un tel bolide, mais déjà elle sentait son être frissonner d'excitation et retrouver ses automatismes. Sans plus attendre, la contractante enfourcha avec agilité l'appareil, positionnant ses mains sur le guidon, prenant possession de son destrier des temps modernes. Elle glissa la clé dans le contact, enclenchant les mécanismes qui répondirent instantanément à ce sésame absolu, laissant échapper un ronronnement sourd et silencieux à peine perceptible au milieu des bruits urbains nocturnes… La jeune femme se redressa, allant chercher à l'intérieur de son blouson ses grandes lunettes noires qu'elle posa sur son nez, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle glissa un regard vers le ciel factice, lançant un clin d'œil quelque peu mutin dans la direction de l'étoile écarlate brillant pour l'âme du faucheur des ténèbres, prête à se jeter dans l'arène.

« It's show time, honey… »

Puis elle se repositionna sur sa moto, faisant gronder le moteur dans la nuit, rétractant d'un geste vif la béquille de sécurité avant de démarrer en trombe, se jetant dans l'inconnu à tombeaux ouverts…


End file.
